Our Chosen Paths
by FracturedSolace
Summary: Allen swore to Mana that he would keep moving forward but how much longer can he walk the path laid out for him, how much longer can he hide behind the lies. AllenxRoad, NoahAllen
1. Part 1-Rightful Place

Part 1

Rightful Place

Disclaimer - i do not own any of the following content throw out this fanfic

Allen cannot forget roads kiss and is struggling to come to terms with his feelings as a mask he never remembered wearing starts to crack.

This takes place after the exorcists have recovered from there fight on the white ark. Lenalee has recovered her innocence but has yet to get the crystal type. Kandas and Lavis innocence have both been repaired. Allen is currently under suspicion of being the 14th but is not under observation yet.

Both Tyki and Road have recovered from there fight on the ark

-please remember to rate and review

-any ideas towards new exorcists or Noah, either weapons, powers or appearance would be appreciated


	2. Forbidden Feelings

Chapter 1

Forbidden Feelings

Allen

Allen walked throw the double doors first Lavi, Lenalee and Chaozii following close behind. The first thing he saw was Tyki sat at the head of a large table, various plates of food were spread across it. As he stepped forward Road jumped at him wrapping her arms around his neck. "Road?!" in response she pressed her lips to his, he stood there frozen in shock unable to react. As his senses returned he went to kiss her back but Lero flew past him pushing her away.

Allen shot upright in his bed sweat glistening over his bare chest. It was only a dream, he repeated over and over in his head. Grabbing his shirt he pulled it on and headed to the bathroom to clean up.

He silently watched the water run down the drain as he tried to come to terms with this new feeling, he was longing for something, his ran his index finger over his lips even now he could remember the sweet taste of Roads lips against his. "Hay what-ya thinking about." Allen nearly jumped out of his skin as Lavi spoke from right behind him, he had been so engrossed in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed him enter.

"Dammit Lavi are you trying to kill me!" Lavi backed off raising his hands in apology.

"sorry man didn't mean to scare you, so what's on your mind." Allen turned the tap off stopping the flow of water. He turned to face the red head forcing the familiar smile onto his face.

"Just a bad dream that's all." Allen excused himself and headed towards the cafeteria.

"hay Allen." he turned to see Lenalee waving at him from down the hall. "you ok? You seem a little pale." Allen's stomach growled in response. Causing him to blush his thoughts of Road forgotten temporarily.

Road

"Tyki I'm board, play with me!" Road sat on the floor of the Noahs family room in the black ark, Tyki sat close by in a ornate chair reading a book. Sighing he lowered his book.

"The earl gave me a job if you promise not to interfere I will take you to get some candy after, ok?" Tyki player on Roads child like weakness hoping that she would leave him to finish his book in peace before he needed to leave.

"I wonder what Allen is doing? I want to play with him again." Tyki looked up at Road in surprise she wasn't using her normal sadistic tone, she almost sounded human.


	3. A New General

Chapter 2

A New General

Komui

Komui stood with the generals in front of the great generals and Hevlaska. "Are you sure." Komui asked.

"yes, Allen is the one." one of the great generals said.

"but he will need to be tested." another of the great generals spoke.

"what has that stupid apprentice got himself into." cross muttered sounding irritated.

Allen

"Master walker." Allen looked up from his meal at the finder who had called him. "Komui is looking for you."

-Komui's office-

"you asked for me." Allen walked over the piles of paper to Komui's desk.

"yes, we have found innocence and I want you to go and collect it." Allen flipped throw the mission notes. "it seems that innocence has taken refuge inside a statue and is preventing people from getting close to it, however as a parasite type accommodator you have innocence inside of you so you should be able to get close enough to recover it." Allen left to pack his things, hopefully this would be enough to take his mind from Road.

Allen slept most of the way there his mind plagued with the memory of Roads kiss. He disembarked the train to find the town still, only the sound of the wind braking the unnatural silence.

His left eye activated as he started towards the centre of the town revealing the multitude of akuma hiding. Dropping his suitcase he activated his innocence, his deformed left hand tearing throw his glove. He cursed under his breath another pair of gloves ruined. Using crown clown he lifted himself up so he was level with the oncoming akuma.

"crown edge." slicing the air with his clawed hand Allen unleashed a barrage of crown shaped rings destroying a handful of level one akuma.

"its no use exorcist the innocence is ours." cried a level two akuma. Spinning Allen descended to the ground gathering crown clowns cape around him.

"Clown belt!" the cape surrounding him shot out in a large web of innocence impaling the surrounding akuma destroying all but one of them. Allen fell to the floor retching at the sight of this akumas soul, a level 4.

"I guess I should play with you for a bit exorcist." the akuma pointed at Allen sending a ball of dark matter flying at him.

"cross grave." Allen quickly drew a cross in front if himself with his clawed hand creating a shield of innocence, the dark matter shattered the shield sending Allen flying backwards. As he crashed into the floor he grasped his left wrist drawing the sword of exorcism. "I will bring salvation to your soul akuma!" Allen send clown belt out binding the akuma pulling it towards him.

The akuma tore throw the bindings and grabbed Allen sword as he tried to dismember the akuma. Forming a ball of dark matter in its free hand the akuma pressed it into Allen stomach making him spit up blood. "crown belt." the innocence infused cape stretched out impaling the akuma. Prising the sword from the akumas grasp he shoved it throw its chest. "Death orbs." he spluttered over the blood pooling in his mouth.

The resulting explosion consumed the surrounding buildings leaving Allen standing alone in the ruins, he silently gave thanks that the akuma had already removed the civilians. Crown clown wrapped his limbs and puppeteer him towards the source of innocence. Timcanpy landed on top of Allen's head. "Hay Tim were have you been hiding?" as he reached the statue in the centre of the town he noticed a piece of innocence rested in its cupped hands. "guess that answers the question about whether innocence is to blame." Allen spoke to himself as he took the innocence. As he turned to leave Timcanpy exploded in a flash of purple. "Tim!"

"how about you hand over the innocence boy."

"Tyki!" Allen shouted at the well dressed Noah, readying his sword in the process.

"you don't look so good boy how about you hand over the innocence and ill let you live, I wouldn't want to kill Roads precious doll after all." Allen felt some of his tension leave at the mention of Road. Tyki noticed his reaction and phased throw the floor coming back out behind him while Allen shock his head trying to regain his composure. "what's with that reaction boy?" Allen jumped away from tyki bringing his sword round to strike him. Tyki calmly moved back out of the way of Allen's swing. Allen wiped the back of his hand over his mouth cleaning the blood off, his hand lingered on his mouth a moment longer than necessary.

Tyki smiled slyly. "could it be that you like Road?" tyki teased. His jaw dropped as Allen just blushed and started to stutter.

"n..no! Road is the enemy! I don't... I mean I cant.." tyki coughed interrupting Allen. Pulling a bag from his pocket he throw it at Allen's feet.

"ill tell Road you stole it, she will definitely come to take it back so make sure you have a proper response." he turned and started walking away massaging his temple. "to think a Noah and exorcist. What is the earl going say when he eventually finds out." Allen fell forward into the dirt losing conscious.

Road stood waiting on the other side of the ark gate for tyki, multiple bags filled with candy in her arms. "tyki did you get the innocence?" she called as he walked throw the gate.

"no, shounen managed to get it first." road looked up her eyes alight.

"Allen was there? Why didn't you call me, I want to play with him again." tyki sighed.

"well I slipped him your bag of candy so you have a reason to visit him, just be careful" road was practically jumping for joy at Tyki's news.

-black order-

Allen came to in one of the orders beds, the first thing he noticed was crown clown still active though the sword of exorcism had returned to his arm. "finally awake I see." Allen turned his head to see Komui standing close by, his arms covered in cuts.

"what happened to your arms?" Allen asked pushing himself upright.

"Che, he got it light." turning he noticed Kanda stood in the corner multiple half healed wounds covering him.

"your innocence wouldn't let us get close to you it seems it thinks we were a threat to you, Kanda carried you back suffering many wounds in the process you ow him your life." Allen pulled the innocence from his pocket handing it to Komui. "we watched Timcanpy's recording and Kanda reported the fight between you and the Noah, this is our first time encountering a level four akuma you did well destroying it and forcing a Noah back. I must admit you have preformed beyond expectations." with that Komui left the room leaving Allen and Kanda alone.

"You saw the fight with the Noah?" Allen asked avoiding Kandas glare.

"Che, if you can call it that." he throw the bag Tyki had thrown at him onto the bed. "you ow me bean sprout." he turned and started towards the door.

"Kanda why didn't you tell them the truth?" Allen picked up the bag opening it to find it filled with different types of candy.

"forget about it, just make sure you make the right choice." with that Kanda left Allen alone. Sighing he lay back down covering his eyes with his right arm as he thought about Tyki's jest, did he like Road? He felt something sharp poking into the arm covering his face. Moving his arm aside he noticed the spiky blue haired teen perched on the headboard of the bed.

"R...Road!" he rolled out of the bed backing away from the Noah.

"Ne Allen, Tyki said you took something of mine." she jumped down landing with a soft tap right in front of Allen. "give. it. Back." he voice didn't have the sadistic tone he was expecting she sounded almost seductive. He raised his clawed arm in defence but his innocence just deactivated in response. A sly grin spread across Roads face as she moved closer.

"Oi stupid apprentice!" Allen flinched at the sound of his master. Grabbing Road by the arm he cast his eyes around the room before pushing her under the bed.

"cross there is no need for that he's still recovering." Allen sat on the edge of the bed pulling the covers over the candle that lay unlit on the bed just as the cross walked in with Komui.

"M...master?"

"who else were you expecting." cross responded.

"come with us Allen we have something we need to discuss." Allen tensed as Road ran a finger down the back of his leg, Komui saw him tense and thought it was in response to him. "don't worry Allen you haven't done anything wrong." Allen forced his traditional smile onto his face.

"you don't mind if I clean up first do you."

"not at all we will wait outside." Komui left the room followed by cross. Kneeling down he whispered just loud enough for Road to hear.

"I'm just repaying the favour, tell Tyki were even." he placed the bag of candy on the floor and road leaned out from under the bed brushing her lips against his cheek.

"thank you." she whispered into his ear barely audible.

"wait till we leave then summon your door." Allen rose and went into the bathroom quickly washing his hands and face before leaving. He followed cross and Komui down to Hevlaska, were the other generals were waiting in silence. The great generals broke the silence with the last question Allen expected to hear.

"tell us Allen, how do you feel about becoming a general?"


	4. Longing For The Forbidden

Chapter 3

Longing For The Forbidden

Road

Road exited her door in Tyki's room. Running across to him she jumped onto him wrapping her arms around him. "thank you, thank you, thank you." she squealed in joy. Tyki phased throw her gasping for breath.

"I take it that it went well then." he asked when he had regained his breath. Her face lit up as she recalled he meeting with the one who had stolen her heart. Tyki sighed. "I wont tell the earl but make sure you are careful."

Allen

turning the tap off Allen looked into the mirror, he still wasn't use to seeing the familiar exorcist coat replaced with a gold lined coat, the mark of a general. Leaving the bathroom he walked to the cafeteria his thoughts on Road. He still hadn't come up with a answer, did he like Road? "Allen? What are you wearing?" Allen looked over at the table Lenalee sat at with Lavi and Krory. Had Komui not told anyone?

Allen walked over to Jeryy and placed his order. "oh I just love cooking for you and you keep ordering more each time." Allen smiled as Jeryy pushed the trolley of food out to him. "give me a shout if you want anything else." taking his seat at the table Allen started eating.

"so Allen what's with the getup?" Lavi asked as Allen finished his third plate of food.

"the great generals made me a general on account of me reaching critical point." Allen replied reaching for another plate of food ignoring the shocked stairs of his friends.

When he finished eating Allen excused himself and went to report to Komui. "you asked for me."

"yes, as you know it is the generals duty to find and train new exorcists, we are currently trying to sort out some apprentices for you but in the mean time I want you to check out some possible innocence reports."

Allen travelled from the black order by train taking his time flicking throw the list of reports Komui had given him. He stopped at the one that had grabbed his attention. A towns water source had come alive and started attacking people that walked to close. Its hard to believe innocence is capable of causing something like this he mused to himself.

_"its rare but innocence can animate inanimate material."_

"how are we meant to recover the innocence when its mixed in with the lake." Allen flipped to the next page listing the currently know victims.

_"you can resonate with the innocence in the water and call it to you would you like me to teach you how?" _Allen looked up to respond only to find the room empty apart from himself.

"I could of sworn there was someone hear." he had definitely heard someone but couldn't remember the door opening or closing.

_"I find it a little insulting that you over looked me but I guess that is to be expected." _Allen stood up looking around the room still finding it empty. _"if you want to see me I can come out though I cant sustain it for long your body isn't strong enough to deal with the strain." _Allen turned around again still finding the room empty. Turning back to his seat he stumbled backwards falling to the floor. Standing in front of him was a featureless human with pure white skin apart from its left hand which was a black claw. _"no need to be so shocked we have been together for so long." _realisation dawned on Allen as he felt the air around him humming with innocence.

"crown clown?" it was more of a statement then a question but the innocence before him answered.

_"for now yes but not for long. Allen you have reached the next stage in synchronizing with me, you have reached fatal point a stage only parasite accommodators can reach." _crown clown helped Allen back to his feet, he felt tired and his head was starting to ache.

_"normally the process is dangerous if you aren't completely in sync with your innocence your mind will not be able to cope with the changes to your body and you will die."_ Allen sat silently taking in what crown clown had said._ "I'm going to return to your body for now we can still talk but it will require less effort on your behalf."_ crown clown vanished from sight leaving Allen once again alone. _"however the posses itself poses no threat to you as long as you continue to move forward."_

The train came to a halt and Allen disembarked, he spun around as a flash of blue caught his eye. He tried to fight off the depression that overcame him when he realised it was just a bunch of flowers swaying in the wind not the blue haired Noah he couldn't stop thinking about. He silently cursed to himself, why did the idea of seeing her make him feel so happy, she was the enemy. He sighed aloud. "at this rate I'm going to become a fallen." he shivered as he remembered what happened to Suman dark.

_"no, you haven't betrayed me yet Allen and as long as you continue to seek what makes you happy you wont."_ Allen was shocked at crown clowns words, was it supporting his feelings for Road? _"in a sense yes I am. Being with her makes you happy so you wont betray me by being with her." _Allen felt a smile forming on his face as he headed towards the lake were the innocence was. Maybe his feelings for road weren't as hopeless as they seemed.

As he approved the water it rose up and lashed out at him catching him off guard. He had been so engrossed in his thoughts of road he hadn't been paying attention to were he was walking. _"Allen call out to the innocence like you did with the sword of exorcism, innocent puppetry, the ability to affect another source of innocence and direct it as you wish." _focusing on the feeling of the innocence Allen held his hand out, at first nothing happened then slowly specks of green light floated out of the water into his outstretched hand forming into a piece of innocence.

"its the apprentice."

"the apprentice hii" turning he found the Noah twins standing there guns pointed at each others head.

"were going to make you pay off crosses debts then take the innocence from you." the pair said in unison

_"don't invoke crown clown invoke Clowns angel."_

"innocence activate, Clowns angel!" Allen called. Crown clown activated with the exception that the cloak was formed of two separate pieces of cloth one extending from each shoulder. The sword of exorcism half formed in his right hand, his left hand was a black claw with two green stigma running up his forearm. Throwing himself at the twins he yelled "hell no! I'm not paying any more of that bastards debts!" they levelled there guns at him in response.

"red shot." slashing with his left arm Allen split the oncoming ball of fire apart before brining the sword of exorcism down on Devit's shoulder.

_"be careful Allen you know Road is attached to her family, killing the twins will result in angering her."_ Allen jumped back away from Devit not exorcising his Noah. This was a hopeless battle if he couldn't kill them in fear of angering Road. _"would it make it easier if I told you that the only thing stopping you becoming a Noah is me, so technically if they kill you they will face her wrath as well. I will continue to do so however until I decide that it is time for you to embrace the path that was meant for you."_ Allen turned summoning the ark gate, fleeing the twins, did clown angel want him to become a Noah? He was a exorcist, he became an exorcist to save the souls inside the akuma how could he become a Noah and continue to walk forward on his chosen path. Despite these thoughts he couldn't fight a feeling of happiness coming over him he could be with road .

_"its simple Allen once this was is over there will be no need for akuma, and besides I never suggested you join the earl, I simply stated I would stop resisting the Noah for you when I felt the time was right. Though if you think about it can you really keep wearing that mask just to keep the order happy, knowing that no matter the outcome of the war they will condemn any with the Noah genes to death."_

Allen stood in silence in the piano room in the white ark _"you can still save the innocent Allen. No matter what side of the line you stand on in the end you will have to face the earl that is the curse the 14__th__ Noah must live with, because if the earl dies, you have to take his place."_


	5. Apprentice

Chapter 4

Apprentices

Allen

Allen silently walked the streets, everywhere he looked he was reminded of Road but this helped take his mind off of clowns angels words. "come one come all to see the wonders of Fatik's freak show." shouted a small dark skinned man in front of a large tent.

-flashback-

"catch the monster!"

"don't let him escape!" Allen ran holding his gloved left hand against his chest as the villagers chased him.

-flashback end-

Allen took a step towards the man, the anger he had kept hidden since becoming a exorcist rising. _"calm down Allen. Collect your thoughts there is a source of innocence in there." _taking a deep breath Allen let the anger that was building die down unclenching his hand. Forcing his traditional smile onto his face he approved the man.

"good evening sir. I am with the black order, it has come to our attention that one of your performers is in possession of a item we seek." the man eyed Allen suspiciously. "I assure you sir I will make it worth you time." Allen pulled out his wallet mostly to stop his hand from clenching again but also to perk the man's interest. Seeing the money sticking out of the top of Allens wallet and the gold laced coat the man's eyes lit up.

"right this way sir." he pulled aside the tent flap and led him throw and out the back were a collection of wagons and smaller tents waited. Allen was aware of the hum of innocence coming from a small wagon at the back. The rest of the performers avoided the wagon, only glancing at it with hateful looks or fear. The man moved between Allen and the wagon, noticing Allens interest in it. "that's just were we keep our performance equipment, come lets see if we can find what you are looking for." the man took Allens arm and tried to pull him towards the other people. Allen pulled his arm back his smile slightly more strained, a sharp edge forming in his voice.

"if there is nothing back there why are the others so afraid to go near it." Allen started towards the wagon.

"sir I need you to leave now." Allen ignored the man. "if you do not leave I will be forced to call the police." reaching the wagon he pulled the covering off, revealing a girl about the age of 15 wearing rags and chained up.

"call them I think they will be delighted to see this." Allen's smile was gone and his voice was laced with anger.

_"step left." _Allen followed clown angels advice moving out of the way as one of the performers tried to strike him on the back of the head with a piece of wood. As the man swung again Allen caught it with his left hand pulling it from his grasp. Allens grip on the piece of wood tightened snapping it in two.

"leave or its you next." Turning his back on them Allen climbed into the wagon. The girl backed away from him tears running down her face. "don't be afraid, I am not going to hurt you." Allen pulled his coat off and offered it to her. "hear." she eyed his gloved hand fearfully. Opening the coat he moved forward intending to wrap it around her shoulders but as he got close she leaned forward biting him on the hand. Pulling his hand back he noticed two puncture wounds.

_"she's a parasite type, snake like by the look of your wound." _Allen pulled his glove off revealing his deformed hand. As he inspected the wound a clear liquid flowed out of the wound, the puncture wholes closing. _"you are lucky it was you left hand, I would have had to intervene if it was your right and we don't want to scare her more than necessary."_ Allen carefully placed the coat over her shoulders.

"its ok I am not hear to hurt you, I can help." he pointed to the cross on the back of his. "do you have something like this?" she nodded and opened her mouth revealing two large fangs instead of teeth and a forked tongue. Moving her tongue aside she revealed a green cross. "don't be afraid I'm just going to remove the chains." Allen held his left hand outstretched activating his innocence. The girl flinched away from him at the sight of the his clawed hand. Running one clawed finger down the chain on her leg he cut it in two. "my name is Allen walker what is yours?"

"l...lamia."

"what you have in your tongue is called innocence, its gods weapon for fighting the millennium earl, who want to being about the destruction of humanity." Allen deactivated his innocence. "you are a parasite type accommodator like me, if you come with me you can become a exorcist the black order is a family to me and I can be for you as well." Allen held his hand out. "if you want it to be." lamia managed a nervous smile before taking his hand.

_"you pity her don't you. Her life has been hard even when compared to yours but its her future that concerns me. How can she have a chance of happiness when her kiss is poison to akuma and humans alike."_

-black order 2 days later-

Allan sat in the cafeteria finishing off the last plate from his two trolleys of food. "Allen." Komui called. Walking over to his table lamia in tow. "I have come up with a solution to your apprentice situation." he gestured at lamia who flinched away from him. Allen also flinched as he remembered his first encounter with Komui and Hevlaska. "since you were the one who brought her hear I think its only appropriate that you be the one to train her." Allen rose from his seat stepping round his chair.

"well then as her master I feel that this is a appropriate response." Allen moved behind Komui moving to fast for his eyes to follow before striking him on the back of the neck. "that's for hurting my apprentice." lamia smiled at him gratefully.


	6. First Date

Chapter 5

First Date

Allen

Allen quietly observed as lamia invoked her innocence causing scales to grow over her skin, a snake head made of innocence forming around her head. Opening her mouth she sprayed a thin mist of poison that was fatal to anything it came into contact with. He found himself smiling as he watched her practice projecting the poison over different distances. She was a shy girl but bonded quickly with anyone that showed he affection and clung to anyone who could survive her poison. She had spent her free time over the two days they had spend at the order before leaving following Kanda around after he survived the poison she had released accidentally.

"you don't need to keep a eye on me." lamia smiled at him she had only recently started to talk fluently and only to Allen or Jeryy and occasionally Lavi who took every opportunity to be close to her. "why don't you go into town and get something to eat." Allen couldn't help but smile back, she hated going near normal people, she feared them.

"remember as long as you were the coat you can suspect anyone that approaches you." Allen walked to the town his mind drifting back to road. Every time he saw a flash of blue he closed his eyes forcing himself to continue walking. His eyes snapped open as he bumped into someone. "sor.." he started as he turned to face the person he had walked into in time to see a blue haired girl run around a corner. He felt his heartbeat increase sharply, it couldn't have been her, could it? He started towards were he had lost sight of the girl picking up speed as he got closer. He was nearly sprinting when he rounded the corner, skidding to a halt as he came upon a cloud of pointed candles a familiar teenage girl standing on the other side of them. "Road." He was overcome with joy at the sight of her.

"lets play a game general." road said in her usual sadistic voice. Allen finally realised the imminent danger as the candles aimed at him.

"w...wait a moment." Allen jumped aside avoiding the candles road sent flying at him. "r...road please wait a." he fell silent as road sent more candles at him, this time one of them found its mark cutting deep into his arm.

"why don't you fight back? Its no fun when you just jump around." Allen cursed and ran at road clowns angel sending out bindings restraining her arms. Grabbing her by her collar he pined her against the wall his clawed left hand held in front of her face. Stepping back he released her before deactivating his innocence and pulling his hood down.

"next time how about you just say hello, not try to impale me with candles." he knew he shouldn't feel so happy to see her but he hadn't been happier. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Allen!" she shouted in joy at the sight of him struggling to resist the erg to jump on him.

"its nice to see you again." his smile fell from his face as his eye activated, there were akuma closing in on lamia's position. "lamia!" he turned to head towards her but ran strait into roads door.

"ne Allen-kun, who is lamia?" Road voice was laced with jealousy. He candles surrounded Allen as she glared at him.

"she is my apprentice. She cant control her innocence properly I have to go." as he went to move around her door the candles moved closer.

"you wont make it. I could let you use my door." she smiled nervously at him, a red tinge forming on her cheeks. "but you have to come on a date with me after." Allen stared at her in shock. She was going to help him protect lamia and go on a date with him, it was like his fantasy's were coming true. All his thoughts about her being the enemy were pushed aside as he activated his innocence and nodded his agreement.

Lamia stood panting she was already exhausted from training and there seemed to be no end to the akuma. She fell to her knees exhausted the strain from having her innocence active for too long setting in. as the akuma moved in to finish her off a heart shaped chequered door materialized between her and the akuma. Allen burst from the door his innocence fully active, his innocence had changed again into a lose fitting jacket stopping just at his waist but most striking was the large feathered wing extending from his right shoulder. He brought the sword of exorcism down on the akuma lunging at lamia severing it in two.

"akuma blow up please." a blue haired teen shouted as she walked out of the door.

"miss road?" the akuma turned to face Road and Allen closed his eyes, as much as he wanted to save the akumas souls he wanted lamia safe.

"your taking to long." road said impatiently as tyki walked up from behind roads door.

"Road what are you doing hear?" he asked taking his top hat off to push his hair away from his eyes.

"tyki make them blow up, Allen agreed to take me on a date." tyki froze his hat falling from his hand. "Tyki!" regaining his composure he snapped his fingers and the akuma exploded.

"so." he turned to face Allen who was helping lamia back to her feet. "Roads your girlfriend now?" Allens face went bright red.

"no she is not!" tyki picked his hat back up brushing dust off of it.

"if she's not you girlfriend does that mean she's your lover?" lamia asked innocently. Tyki stared at her in shock dropping his hat again while Allens blush deepened. Road squealed in joy jumping onto Allen. While she hadn't thought about going that far with him yet she was overjoyed that someone had come to that conclusion.

"well what is it boy girlfriend or lover?" tyki asked, once again leaning down to pick his hat up. Before Allen could respond road pulled his head down pressing her lips to his. His eyes opened wide and his first response was to pull back but clowns angel bound his arms and legs stopping him. Road nibbled on his bottom lip requesting entrance to his mouth. Allen was still to shocked to respond so road pulled back taking his lack of response as a refusal. She looked heart broken as she stepped back from him.

_"I don't understand you at all Allen, you like her and you know she likes you so why do you reject her advances?" _because she is a Noah and I am a exorcist, no matter how we may feel we cant be together Allen thought in response. _"but you are taking her on a date so why is kissing her such a problem?" _it just is he shouted in his head. Both tyki and road gasped and Allen turned to find clowns angel materialized behind him no longer a featureless white form.

"Nea?" road whispered quietly.

_"no my dear, I have just taken his form to ease the confusion, having two Allens talking to each other would just confuse things." _clowns angel explained. He stared at Road before turning his gaze to Allen. _"ill give you a chance to rethink you position Allen before I start talking for you. If you keep denying the truth it will interfere with your progress towards fatal point." _both road and tyki gasped again. _"crap maybe I shouldn't of said that." _road was staring at him in fear.

"Oi shounen you cant really be at fatal point, you know what that means right." tyki asked his eyes full of fear.

_"there is no need for you to fear this, it is simply a necessary step on he path."_ clown angel offered his hand to Road. _"once he is past fatal point I will release his Noah and it will be up to you whether you accept him into your family or not." _

"no!" Allen backed away from his materialized innocence. he wanted to be with road and the idea of being a Noah no longer filled him with dread, but when he thought of betraying the order he felt guilt overcome him. "I wont betray them, no matter what I become I will still fight against the earl."

_"as you wish." _clown angel brought its clawed hand down on road. _"then we may as well start by removing his greatest asset."_

"stop!" Allen cried and clown angel stopped its claws decent. Road sat there feeling helpless, she new she should of fought back but she didn't want to hurt Allen she loved him, even if he didn't feel the same way about her.

_"when your Noah comes out the order will brand you a traitor and have you executed, you wont be able to keep the mask you wear on when that happens." _clown angel de-materialized leaving Allen shaking as he thought on its words. Road grabbed Allens arm pulling him towards her door.

"ne Allen-kun you promised me a date. Tyki look after her till we get back." road smiled to herself when he didn't pull away from the contact, maybe he just needed time.

"well this isn't awkward at all." tyki muttered to himself as he tried to avoid looking at the exorcist standing close by. He had too admit she was cute.

They came out of roads door at the edge of a small town in France, Allen looked around in amazement. Her power was like the ark but didn't have the hassle of finding the right door to walk throw to get to your destination.

Road started pulling Allen towards the restaurant she had chosen to be the location of there date and was pleasantly surprised when he started walking beside her interlocking his fingers with hers. As they entered a tall man walked over to them. "greetings miss road we have your usual table ready for you." Allen looked to road questioningly.

"my dad takes me hear as a treat sometimes."

"and who is this hansom young man?" the man laughed at the awkward silence that followed. "don't worry young miss I wont tell I know how possessive fathers can be." he ushered them into a private room with a view overlooking the river.

Allen pulled a pen from his coat and started writing down his order. Road giggled as the waiter paled as Allen passed him the pieces of paper with his order on. When they were left alone road slid out of her chair and pulled it round next to Allens. He smiled at her and she pressed herself against his arm breathing in deeply, she loved the way he smelt. His smile became strained and she grudgingly released him feeling hurt. "do you hate me?" she felt tears coming as she asked the question. He leaned over and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"no and I haven't for a long time." he slipped his coat off and rolled the sleeve up revealing a deep cut were her candle had struck him earlier as the reason for his reaction. She gently ran a finger beneath the wound before licking the blood from her finger. "you did that when we first met, do you like the taste of blood?" he smiled at her surprised that he wasn't disturbed by her actions.

"only yours." the waiters carried there food in having to bring another two tables in to put Allens order on. After they left road bit her finger causing a bead of blood to run down it. "want to try mine?" she offered her hand to Allen jokingly, she new he would turn down her offer but couldn't resist the jest. Allen went to push her hand away but as he took her hand he felt no compulsion to push her away. Why not he thought to himself. Gingerly he pulled her hand to his mouth and licked the blood from her finger, it had a metallic sweet taste to it. She watched him with curiosity as he smiled blushing slightly.

"what?" a sly smile formed on her lips as she pulled herself into his lap, "Road?" his blush increasing. She bit into her bottom lip drawing blood then leaned over pressing her blood coated lips to his. Road went light headed as Allen ran his tongue over her lips. As she pulled back for air she noticed gold specks in his eyes.

"your food is getting cold." she said sliding from his lap back into her chair were she sat watching him devour the mass of food in front of him occasionally picking from one of them. Allen paid as they left and the pair returned to tyki and lamia, road clinging to Allens left hand the whole way back. the buzz of the innocence was gentle and felt more like someone caressing her hand then the needle like sensation that normally came when in contact with innocence.

"Allen." lamia ran other to the pair looking panicked. "I think I killed him, I didn't mean to, I mean he kissed me and well I kissed back. I know I shouldn't of but I couldn't help myself." Allen sighed walking over to tyki who was laying face down on the floor, he shouldn't of left him with lamia. Lamia followed behind still panicking. "I am sorry Allen I didn't mean to. I tried to warn him but he carried on." Allen placed a hand on her shoulder and she fell silent.

"its ok I am sure he will be fine, the Noah heal even faster than Kanda does." she nodded holding back tears her cheeks slightly red. Road walked past them squatting next to tyki.

"tyki milliniee told you to play tag with me." tyki was on his feet in a instant backing away from road looking terrified. Both Allen and road fell apart laughing at Tyki's reaction.

"shut it boy, if you have ever played one of roads games you would act the same!" tyki shouted only to fall silent as lamia ran into him wrapping her arms around him.

"I was scared you were hurt, I told you not to kiss me I told you it was dangerous." Allen and road fell silent.

"It was worth the risk and still is." he lifted her head and brushed his lips against hers. "I cant resist you." Allen coughed reminding tyki that he had company.

"I see you have taken a liking to my apprentice." road reattached herself to Allen's arm as he spoke.

"as you have to my niece boy." road bit her lip again pulling Allens head down to hers kissing him.

"Allens different he's like us." she said as she pulled away and sure enough the golden specks were back in his eyes. Road summoned her door and dragged tyki throw it before he could comment, waving at Allen as the door closed behind her.

"looks like were both damned in the orders eyes now." Allen spoke to lamia as he handed her a bag of soft food for her to eat. He smiled as she gladly dug into the food, her innocence meant she could only eat things that were soft or prepared especially for her.

"come on lets head off we got a way to go before we reach the order."


	7. The Noah Inside

Chapter 6

The Noah Inside

Allen

Allen sat under a white barked tree behind the order, he found the place calming and it was one of the few places were the persistent headaches that he had started getting wouldn't bother him. Lamia lay off to his left quietly reading. She had only left his side when sleeping or using the bathroom since returning to the order though she had often come to sleep on the floor in his room at night. He didn't mind her following him, they were both suffering the same pain the same longing for someone who they shouldn't.

-flashback-

"Allen, both your innocence and road think you are going to turn into a Noah. If you do you will have to leave, can... can I come with you when you leave?" lamia asked

"if you betray your innocence you will be consumed by your it and become a fallen one, I am sorry but you have to forget about this for your own safety." he felt sorry for her he wanted to help but couldn't.

"why though, why will I become a fallen and not you?" tears ran down her cheeks.

_"Allen if you could get her to reach critical point I could communicate with her innocence and find out if it would let her leave. I might be the first to betray gods will but that does not mean I am the only one who will."_ Allen found himself smiling at clowns angels words.

"ok, you can come but first we have to get you to critical point so my innocence can determine if yours will let you leave without consuming you."

-flashback end-

Allen smiled at the memory, since then they had spent nearly every spare moment training, only stopping to recover there strength. She had made amazing progress reaching 97% syncro rate but still had a long way to go.

"Allen." Allen looked over to see Lenalee and Lavi walking towards them. Lamia rose from the floor and walked to the other side of the tree, she had taken a disliking to Lenalee when she had acted hostile after lamia accidental poisoned Kanda.

"what's wrong with Lami?" Lavi asked using the nickname he had given her. Allen forced his traditional smile on.

"she doesn't find it easy to forgive those that hurt her, physically or otherwise." Lenalee pulled a face.

"its not my fault she attacked Kanda." Allens hand clenched at her words, Lavi noticed this and quickly placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She doesn't hate me right I couldn't bear the thought of such a beauty running at the sight of me." Allens hand unclenched and he pulled a piece of candy from his pocket handing it to Lavi.

"hear, we were going to come find you later anyway she's nearly finished her book." Lavi walked over to lamia leaving Lenalee and Allen alone.

"how have you been." since Allen had been spending most of his time with lamia he hadn't had much contact with the other members of the order.

"I am keeping busy with lamia's training, though I have been trying to think of a way to get Kanda to help, her innocence isn't suited to fighting mine."

"can I help?" Lenalee asked nervelessly shuffling her feet.

_"seems that she likes you, shame your heart is set on another she isn't bad looking."_

**"shame she's a human." **Allens smile faltered at the sound of the other voice but he managed to keep his composure.

"thanks for the offer but I don't think that's a good idea. She's not exactly fond of you and you cant survive her poison." Lenalee frowned.

"your spending all your time with her now, you don't even eat with us any more." before Allen could think of a reply Lavi ran over followed by lamia.

"hay Allen lamia said she's already got someone she likes but wont tell me who it is." lamia grabbed Lavi by the arm trying to pull him away from Allen and Lenalee.

"I told you not to tell!" she cried.

"Allen how could you she's your apprentice." Allen looked at Lenalee confused.

"what?" lamia caught on to Lenalee's meaning before Allen did and turned bright red from embarrassment and anger and was about to deny it when she decided otherwise.

"this is why I told you not to tell Lavi!"

"no way Allen why you did you let me make a fool of myself like this you should of told me." Lavi whined but remained smiling. Allen just looked at them confused still with no idea what was going on.

_"your a bit slow aren't you?they think you are the one lamia likes and she is playing along so that neither of you have to explain when you turn people down." _Allen blushed deeply but didn't deny the claim.

**"I am sorry to disturb this blissful moment but you are nearing fatal point, clowns angel is to weak from the change to hold me back on his own if you don't activate your innocence you will start the change into a Noah." **Allen panicked at the voices words.

_"calm down Allen just start another bout with lamia, her poison is more than enough to help hold the 14__th__ back. After all he isn't trying to force the change he is helping me resist it."_

"lamia you ready for another bout." he smiled at her but she could see the gold specks forming in his eyes. Forcing a smile she nodded at him before backing far away from Lavi and Lenalee. "you two might want to stay back, my innocence is a bit unpredictable at the moment." Allen walked away from the pair activating his own innocence. Lenalee and Lavi gasped in unison as the single glowing white feathered wing spread from his back. The air whipped around Allen fiercely tearing his generals coat apart. He placed the sword of exorcism horizontally across the base of his back holding it in place with the innocence infused bindings. Holding his arm out to his side green fire rose from the seven stigma running down his arm. "when ever your ready."

lamia activated her innocence, the snake hood forming over her head, sleeves ending in snake shaped gloves formed over her arms. The end of each finger dripped with poison, opening her mouth unnaturally wide she released a cloud of toxic gas. Allen lunged at lamia purposely aiming to high. She nimbly slid under his blow and ran her nails over his left forearm. The poison dripping from her nails sank into his skin forcing the Noah inside him to focus entirely on counteracting the poison instead of transferring its memory's. The pair continued to fight until lamia could no longer maintain her innocence and it deactivated itself.

The pair sat on the floor facing each other breathing heavily. In unison there stomachs growled and the pair burst into laughter. As nether one of them made a move to rise Lavi came over and helped lamia to her feet, too exhausted to stand on her own she used Lavi as support. "you gonna sit there all day?" Allen smiled throw his exhaustion and used clowns angel to puppeteer himself to his feet. Allen held his head low as they entered the cafeteria, everyone's attention was on the feathered wing extending from his back. Allen headed to a empty table in the corner of the room Lavi following close behind still supporting lamia's weight.

Jeryy came over not needing to be called. "how are my favourite two exorcists." lamia smiled, Jeryy was one of the few people who she would spend time with. She began listing what she wanted not needing to go into detail as Jeryy new how she needed her food to be prepared so she can eat it. "ohh Allen I think I have found my new favourite person to cook for." Jeryy said in delight as he started jotting down Allens order. As Jeryy went to prepare there orders Allen deactivated his innocence and slowly peoples attention went elsewhere.

"were did Lenalee go?" he asked realising she wasn't there.

"she left while you and lamia were training, she didn't take the news that you loved lamia not her very well. Allen nodded, he would have to go and apologise to her later.

**"why? its not your fault she is obsessed with you and besides its not lamia you love its road and you cant go telling her that." **Allen made no action to acknowledge the voice inside his head. **"I am the memory's of the 14****th**** in case you were wondering, you can call me Nea if that makes it easier." **When he had finished eating Allen excused himself asking Lavi to make sure lamia got to her room ok.

As he entered his room he pulled his shirt off and collapsed onto his bed too tired to bother with the rest of his cloths or the covers. As he fell onto his bed he found it lumpier than normal and noisier. Jumping off the bed he pulled the covers aside revealing road laying underneath in a night gown that left little to the imagination. She didn't look to pleased at being fell upon or at having the covers pulled off.

"Road what are you doing hear?" he was careful not to raise his voice. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him down onto the bed.

"you never gave a answer, girlfriend or lover, what am I to you?" she whispered in his ear. His face began to glow red as he careful thought of his answer.

"both. I love you with all my heart, I have no need to were a mask when I am around you." he gently ran one hand down the centre of her back causing her to shiver, he was surprised to find it broken and uneven. Road noticed him tracing the marks and moved so she was sat on top of him one leg on either side of his stomach her back to him. Slowly she slipped out of her night gown letting it rest around her waist, revealing multiple scars running across her back. He gently traced one of them. "why haven't they healed?"

"I got them before I could properly control my powers." she pulled the gown back up sliding her arms throw the sleeves. "the humans though me a monster and attacked me, I would probably be dead if the earl hadn't taken me in." Allen nodded silently they had treated him the same.

"road I am exhausted do you mind getting off me." road complied but instead of leaving she just lay down beside him pulling the covers up to cover them.

"goodnight Allen." she whispered snuggling up against his bare chest. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her holding her close.

"goodnight road." Allen was out cold as soon as he closed his eyes, road stayed awake savouring the moment before finally falling asleep.

Allen stood in a plain white room a piano sat in the corner, Nea sat at the piano playing a calm tune. **"its time Allen, I cant hold back the memory's any longer without causing you great pain. If you accept the memory's it will be much less painful."** he smiled slightly as he remembered Allens like for blood. **"you might even like it."** the floor of the room rippled and the memory of Nea's childhood started playing. As he watched Nea growing it it felt less like he was watching and more like he was living it, he began to have trouble remembering who he was as his past merged with Nea's. A pair of arms gently wrapped around him.

"Allen you must remember yourself or you will be consumed by Nea's memory's." Allen felt his sense of self return as he herd roads voice. Slowly the memory drew to a close and the floor was clear again.

**"that should be enough to buy us some time, you must hurry and reach fatal point soon Allen or you will have to choose between me and clowns angel."**


	8. The Mask Cracks

Chapter 7

The Mask Cracks

Allens opened his eyes and disentangled himself from road, pulling the covers back over her. As he sat up he noticed another mound in the corner, noticing the shoes laying next to the mound he smiled. "lamia?" her head poked out from under the blanket revealing her messy hair. She smiled back.

"I locked the door as I came in, I didn't think you would want anyone else walking in when road was hear." he nodded his gratitude. This wasn't the first time he had woken to find her sleeping on the floor in the corner of his room, in fact it had started happening so frequently he had a extra set of covers and pillows brought in just for her so she wouldn't have to drag hers with her. He smiled as he remembered the first time she had come to his room.

-flashback-

Allen woke at a soft knocking on his door. Rising he opened his door to find lamia standing outside wrapped in her covers hugging one of her pillows. "c...can I come in." she starred at her bare feet as she spoke.

He moved aside and lamia quickly made her way inside, as she passed Allen noticed the faint smell of smoke. He sighed and continued to hold the door open. "Tyki I don't mind you visiting lamia just try not to smoke around her." tyki stepped into the room dressed in a plain shirt and pants. He placed lamia's shoes and a change of cloths on the floor.

"sorry shounen. Hear." he handed a bag filled with candy to Allen before heading to towards the back wall of his room. "A gift from road." Allen heard a soft breathing and turned to find lamia asleep on the floor, pressed into the corner. "i have a job from the earl so I cant stay and she doesn't like being alone." he explained, Allen new lamia didn't like being left alone and he new tyki was visiting her, he hadn't know tyki had been there every night. He smiled shacking his head as tyki phased throw the back wall of his room and he returned to his bed soon falling asleep.

-flashback end-

Allen started towards the door but stopped as lamia jumped up blocking his path. "change back first or you will get in trouble." Looking down Allen was confused at first but finally realised it wasn't the light playing tricks, his normally pale skin was a ashen grey colour.

"I don't know how." roads arms wrapped around him, he noticed that her skin was the same. This was his road he loved, the Noah not the human she pretended to be. Lamia returned to her blankets pulling them up over her head.

"just think of how you looked before, as long as you keep that image in mind you will stay in white form." following her advice he shifted back to white form and she followed suit. "and Allen you need to keep focused." she reached up and bit the top of his left arm hard enough to draw blood. The sharp pain made him lose focus and his skin changed back to ashen. He tried to change back but couldn't focus as road started licking the blood flowing from the bite.

"that's a bit unfair don't you think?" Allen complained. In response road moved one of her hands to his mouth putting her index finger against his teeth. "not what I meant." he said but bit down anyway savouring the taste of her blood. He pulled out of her embrace as someone knocked on his door. Road quickly hid in the bathroom as Allen changed back to his white form before unlocking and opening the door to find Komui standing outside with general cross and Lenalee. "can I help you?" he asked not trying to hide his irritation. Lamia pulled the covers down from her face and watched Allen in case he needed something.

"we need you to accompany us." Komui said his voice serious. Allen sighed and retrieved his shirt from were he had chucked it the night before. Noting that the bite on his arm had healed.

"just me or will you be needing lamia as well?"

"we have sent finders to get lamia already." Allen glanced at Komui, this must be serious if he sent finders he knew she was afraid of them. He sighed aloud and offered his hand to lamia who was sat wrapped up behind the door.

"don't bother." lamia took his hand letting him pull her to her feet. Lenalee's eyes burned with jealousy while cross just smiled smugly.

"I always knew you would turn out like me one day." Allen glared at cross.

"I am not like you, I like one girl and will remain faithful to her." Allen had to struggle to maintain his white form and not to reveal that it was road he was with not lamia. "Besides lamia was just sleeping on the floor because she doesn't like being left alone." lamia slipped her shoes on and the pair were led down to Hevlaska. "you still haven't told us why we are being disturbed so early in the morning." Hevlaska moved closer to Allen moving towards the green cross in his left hand.

**"Allen don't let her test you innocence."**Allen mentally reached out and pushed Hevlaska innocence away.

"Hevlaska what is wrong?" Komui asked as she backed away from Allen.

"I want a answer before I let her close to me. What is going on?" Allen pushed Hevlaska innocence further away causing her to shrink away from him. Cross grabbed lamia's arm. She tried to pull away but he just tightened his grip.

"don't make this any worse stupid apprentice." Allens control over his form nearly slipped.

_"if we were to fully activate we could beat cross but I am not sure what would happen to lamia being exposed to such a large amount of innocence."_Allen contemplated the risks of attacking cross eventually deciding it wasn't worth the risk. _"if you release level 1 I can maintain your control over her innocence and you can use cross's grave of maria to get lamia free."_

"let her go cross. I wont warn you again." Allen spoke as his arm shifted into its clawed form. Cross opened his mouth and was about to respond when grave of maria activated next to Allen. "innocent puppeteer." Allen spoke without emotion, he felt the mask of the innocent human beginning to crack, the hatred he had kept hidden denying it even to himself began to show.

Cross drew judgement and aimed it at Allen. Lamia pulled out of cross's grip throwing herself in front of Allen as cross fired, a single tear fell from her face as she used herself to stop the shots cross fired. Allen felt a odd calm set over him as lamia fell to the floor, blood flowing from the bullet wounds. reaching for his innocence he pulled it out allowing it to fill him no longer restraining it, it burnt throw every cell of his body destroying and replacing them.

_"innocence activate fatal point breach."_ clowns angel spoke aloud and in time with Allen.

"innocence activate fatal point breach." Green fire rose from the seven stigma that carved themselves into his left arm. A long trench coat with a high collar rested on his shoulders, a pair of glowing white wings spread from his back, his skin had whitened and glowed faintly. The air around him hummed with innocence.

"Lenalee get Komui out of hear!" cross shouted over the wind which was whipping around Allen. As Lenalee tried to activate her innocence Allen reached out stopping it from activating.

"she's dead because of you, because you couldn't leave us alone." Allens mind raced, why did they bring them down hear, why was Lenalee with them, she must of said something.

"stupid apprentice control yourself." cross shouted but his words were lost on him.

"you killed her." he whispered the words as his control fell his white skin turning ashen grey, seven stigma carving themselves into his forehead. "YOU KILLED HER!" he shouted moving past cross before he could react he pushed his hand into her stomach forcing innocence into her blood. He smiled sadistically as he starred into her eyes watching them fill with pain and fear.

Removing his hand he jumped high into the air using his wings to propel himself higher. Lenalee screamed in pain as the innocence burned throw her rejecting her. Running to her side Komui tried to stop the blood flowing from the hole in her stomach with no success. Allen felt change into the Noah smile as the innocence began to convert Lenalee into a fallen one. Allen fell towards the floor pain erupting throw him as cross shot him multiple times. His wounds began to heal but were slowed by his incomplete Noah transformation and the innocence coursing throw him. Pushing himself to his feet he tried to lung at cross again but fell back to his knees as Lavi's hammer landed on him. Lavi who had been hiding and watching what had happened just looked at Allen his sadness evident on his face.

"why Allen?" was all he said before his book man neutrality took over. Allen pushed the hammer off of himself rising back to his feet.

"ask lamia, ask her why she had to die." a tear of blood rand down Allens face as he remembered her, how was he going to tell tyki. Before he could find the answer Roads door formed behind Allen and the spiky haired teen jumped out followed by tyki.

"Allen!" she called grabbing his arm pulling him back towards her door, ignoring the burning of the innocence. Tyki stayed near her door keeping clear of the innocence but managed to catch Allens eye his question written over his face. In response to the unasked question Allen looked back at lamia's still form laying in the pool of her own blood. Tyki's eyes filled with sadness then rage.

"why! She was one of your own!" he yelled stepping forward prepared to risk exposure to the innocence. Road released Allen and grabbed Tyki's arm stopping him. Tyki backed throw roads door first struggling to fight the tears off. Road followed after dragging Allen behind her. Once her door closed Allen found himself in a dark room with a large bed with purple and black frilly covers a multitude of candles and different dolls floated around the room, tyki was nowhere to be seen. His attention was drawn back to road as she fell to the floor hugging herself trying to stop herself from shacking.

_"its the innocence, it is poison to the Noah and your body is nearly entirely made of innocence now."_

**"give her innocence like you did with Lenalee, only this time let it choose her, it will act as a medium allowing her to stay near you while you have you innocence fully activated."** Allen knelled down next to road taking her right hand with his left, please work, please. He gently pushed innocence into her hand causing her to scream in pain as it started fighting the Noah in her. Reaching out he forced his will on the innocence raining it in. please, the thought echoed throw his mind and road fell silent. **"later if she wishes you can awaken the innocence and teach her to use it but for now you just need to stop the innocence from fighting her Noah."**

Allen was thrown across the room, he slammed into the wall and was about to retaliate when he saw the earl standing there glaring at him. Road started moaning in pain again as the innocence in her started assaulting her Noah again, Allen moved back to roads side exposing his back to the earl. "let me treat her first, then you can kill me, if she lets you." cupping her hand in his he began to manipulate the innocence he had put inside her and she fell silent again, slowly road stopped shacking and inched into his arms. "my fate is in your hands now my love." he whispered into her ear before deactivating his innocence falling unconscious with road in his arms.

The earl walked up behind Allen a ball of dark matter forming in his hand. Before he could kill him road moved between them her arms wrapped tightly around Allen cradling him to her chest. "he has innocent rodo he cant stay." the earl said his grin growing wider. road glared at him before pulling Allens hair back revealing the stigma, his eyes fluttered open at her contact revealing his golden eyes.

"Allen is a Noah he has nowhere else to go." he smiled at her and pushed himself to his feet turning to face the earl. Road attached herself to his arm helping him keep his balance.

"let me reintroduce myself." Allens voice was strained as he struggled to remain conscious. "I am the musician Allen walker, Noah of destruction." with that he fell into roads arms as Nea's memory started flowing into him.


	9. The Noah Awakens

Chapter 8

The Noah Awakens

Allen sat in his white form curled in the corner of the white arks piano room tears running down his face. He had killed Lenalee, he had lost control and killed her.

_"if it makes you feel any better Hevlaska could of removed the innocence you put in her, of course you still have the whole in her stomach to deal with." _Allen couldn't tell if he felt better or worse at the possibility he had failed to kill her. He looked up as the door to the room opened, expecting it to be road who he had left sleeping in the bed he had awoke in, her bed he presumed. he was disappointed when tyki walked in not his favourite blue haired Noah.

"mind if I come in I could do with the company." Tyki's voice was heavy with sadness at the loss of lamia. "would you care for a friendly game." tyki pulled a deck of cards from his pocket shuffling them as he took a seat on the floor near Allen. The pair played in silence neither of them bothering to cheat, simply enjoying each others company as Road slipped into the room unnoticed.

"Allen!" she screamed from behind him causing him to jump upright scattering the cards. "why did you leave me." she was pouting her dark eyes glistening with tears, he was slightly disappointed that she wasn't in her Noah form.

"I wanted to play poker with tyki and didn't want to wake you." he lied quickly, road looked at the scattered cards. A sly smile came across her face as a idea came to mind.

"ne Alle~en I want to play, but it has to be strip poker to make it more interesting." Allen flushed bright red as he considered playing strip poker with road. Noticing Allens reaction tyki smiled collecting the scattered cards all thoughts of the loss of lamia temporarily forgotten. He wasn't about to try refusing road, there would be much worse than stripping in store form him if he did. Though he was almost certain she wouldn't get the results she wanted from this.

to Tyki's surprise Allen lost not only the first hand but the second as well. "you feeling all right boy? Its not like you to lose like this." tyki asked as Allen placed his gloves next to his shoes.

"just deal the next hand tyki." Allen said irritated. As he revealed his hand his cheeks started to redden as he realised road lost the round. She giggled at Allens embarrassment as she slowly pulled her shoes off exaggerating each movement. Trying to regain his composure he dealt the cards out.

Roads smile widened as she revealed another losing hand. Pulling one of her knee high socks down over the heal of her foot she stretched her leg out rubbing it against his. "ne Alle~en-kun." sighing Allen tried unsuccessfully to ignore the seductive tone that had worked its way into her voice. Taking a hold of her leg he tried to control his rising blush as he felt her soft skin in his hands as he slipped her sock off revealing her petite foot, her toenails painted the same dark purple as her finger nails. Crawling towards him she lay her other leg across his lap before he could completely regain his composure. Sighing again Allen complied to her wish pulling her skirt up far enough to reveal the top of her sock being careful not to pull it to far up despite the temptation. Road giggled gleefully as he pulled down he sock his face glowing bright red. She never new losing would be so much fun.

Tyki struggled to contain his laughter as he dealt out the next hands while road returned to were she had been sitting. This time road shocked Allen by winning the hand. Allen felt conflicted as he pulled his shirt off road eyeing him with a hungry look, he never lost at cards but he felt bad for cheating against road. He focused on the cards in his hand, he wouldn't lose besides he had other motives than his pride to win.

Road pouted as she lost the hand she had wanted to make him strip down first. Reaching up she started to undo the buttons on her shirt. "wait a moment road I have a request before you take it off." roads hands didn't stop moving, she was looking forward to making him embarrassed again, she was going to win this game no matter the outcome.

"you don't want me to take it off?" she asked sounding hurt, she new how to manipulate people. Tyki laughed as Allen went red again.

"n..no its not that its just.. well you see I was... well could you... change forms... its just you look better in your Noah form. Not that you don't look good as you are..." he trailed off blushing as she finished with the buttons her shirt letting it hang open. She stared at him in shock, while it was true that her Noah form felt more natural even among the Noah there natural form wasn't considered beautiful. Road throw herself onto Allen tears of joy running down her face all thoughts of embarrassing him gone. "please." he whispered into her ear pulling the petite girl closer to himself. Shifting to her Noah form road moved her lips to his and he gladly met them.

"not accounting for taste I'm glad to see you have finally found yourself a girlfriend." Allen gently pushed road off him and to her feet as he took a battle stance while Tyki jumped to his feet summoning a cloud of teeze from his body. The trio glaring at general cross who just sat on the piano stool smoking.

"what are you doing hear."

"I came to warn you Lvellie has made capturing you top priority." he took a long draft from the cigarette his eyes on road. Scowling at his old master Allen scooped up his shirt throwing it at road who was still bearing her chest. "doesn't have much to look at though does she. not like miss lee, she had a thing for you, you know" road fumed summoning a swarm of candles around cross dropping Allens shirt once again bearing her chest, but Allens reaction startled tyki more.

He changed into his Noah form as Music began playing from the air around him black flames spreading from his feet dancing to the tune. Cross turned his attention back too Allen not phased by the flames approaching him or the candles aimed at him. "the lovely miss lee asked me to tell you she is sorry." the flames coming from Allen died down slightly.

"she's alive?" Allen was torn between relief that she lived and annoyance that he had failed to kill her.

"yes and she wants to meet you in person, without the other Noah." roads hand twitched as cross's words, sending one of the candles into the piano stole barely missing cross. "Oi you bitch keep these ugly things away from me." cross pulled the candle from the stool and throw it aside before collecting himself again. "if you want to see lamia again you will listen to what I have to say." the flames at Allens feet vanished and Tyki's teeze fell to the floor.

Allen clenched his hand "how dare you. I watched you kill her, no one could of survived losing that much blood." Allen felt the same dark anger that had surfaced when lamia had been killed rising.

"no one but a Noah." the three Noah just stared at cross in shock, lamia was a Noah!? "as you know members of the order are cremated when they die, I smuggled her out before they burnt the body." he stopped to take another draft of the cigarette, "she has been in my care since." cross stood and walked over to Allen. "there is a third side to this war Allen." he passed him a envelope which Allen silently took still in shock. "we will talk again after you have met with miss lee." Timcanpy flew to cross and the two disappeared.

"a 15th Noah." road whispered. Allen opened the envelope to find a address for a restaurant and a time, worrying what cross had meant when he had said she was in his care..

"it cant be true, cross lies all the time, he cant be trusted." Allen muttered trying to convince himself.

"either way I cant take that risk I am going and seen as its you she wants to meet so are you." tyki said collecting the scattered cards. Road just stood there thinking of the possibility of a 15th Noah.

Lenalee

Lenalee sat at the table she had reserved at the restaurant a single empty chair opposite her. Was he really going to come.

-flashback-

she ran up to cross holding the envelope "general your going to find Allen aren't you." she whispered.

"am I that easy to read?" she held the envelope out to cross.

"could you give this to him." she looked at the floor a tear running down her cheek. "and tell him I am sorry."

-flashback end-

"right this way sir." Lenalee looked up as the waiter led Allen to her table. He was dressed formally, removing his hat he took a seat opposite her resting his hands on the table.

"I didn't think you would come." she reached out to take his hand.

"hands off girlie he's mine!" Lenalee pulled her hand back stumbling to her feet, road just smiled around the lollipop in her mouth, acting innocent as she walked over sitting on Allens lap who blushed slightly as she shifted making herself comfortable.

"can we get two more chairs please." tyki asked the waiter as he followed road to the table.

"why are you hear!" Lenalee nearly screamed the words causing the other occupants of the restaurant to fall silent. "and what do you mean yours?"

"lets not fight Lenalee. I am hear as you requested." as Allen spoke the waiter brought over two additional chairs and tyki took his reaching for the menu. Road just grinned and pulled Allens arms around her waist happy were she was. Allen smiled as Nea made a suggestion, he was beginning to like his way of thinking. "I was told not to bring the other Noah you never said anything about my girlfriend, or lamia's boyfriend." Lenalee visibly flinched at his words before taking her seat. Roads face lit up at Allens words glad that he was willing to admit there relationship in front of his previous friend. Removing the lollipop from her mouth she pushed it into Allens, it had a sweet cherry taste.

"I'm sorry Allen if I hadn't told them about your innocence changing none of this would of happened." Allen smiled around the lollipop unfolding his arms from around roads waist taking her hands in his.

"your wrong, road mind taking this back its hard to talk around." she smiled slyly and pressed her lips to his her tongue darting into his mouth fishing the lollipop out and back into her mouth, he stared at her in surprise for a moment before regaining his senses and continuing. "All your betrayal did was remind me of my hatred." he gently brushed his lips against the back of roads hand. "I was already planning to leave the order. I had been since becoming a general." Lenalee gasped at Allens words, holding back the heartache of roads and Allens silent confessions.

"are you ready to order?" tyki who had been looking at the menu while the others were talking placed his order, road just shock her head planning to pick from Allens. The waiter eyed Allen as he listed his order making Lenalee smile as she remembered his appetite.

"your not one of them Allen, your to kind." Lenalee said as the waiter walked away.

"don't kid yourself girlie he is one of us." she lifted her arm and ran her index finger across his chin before pressing it lightly against his teeth, he found himself longing for her blood. Restraining his blood lust he pulled her hand away form his mouth kissing It lightly.

"not now road, we have company." she pouted at him as the waiter started bringing there food over. how was he so good at restraining himself.

"if that's how you feel then why did you bother coming." Lenalee ran from the restaurant crying.

"ne Allen can I kill her yet?" road asked a sadistic smile spreading across her face.

"not until we now whether lamia is alive." tyki answered pulling a cigarette and lighter from his pocket.

"i wasn't asking you." she muttered glaring at tyki.

"sir you cant smoke in hear." the room filled with screams of terror as Allen twisted in his chair and reached out berrying his hand in the waiters chest his restraint failing. Road squealed in delight jumping up summoning her candles.

Tyki just sat there and watched as the two Noah set to work torturing and killing the people in the room, black fire dancing to a dark tune playing from the air around Allen preventing them from escaping. His Noah was awakening.

Allen looked around at the corpses of the dead humans, torn apart by his and roads hands. What little guilt he felt paled in comparison to the satisfaction of hearing there dyeing breath. He laughed darkly looking down at his blood soaked hands. Dark matter coiled its way down his arms forming spheres in the palm of his hands. The mask that had formed during his time with Mana was shattered, his hatred finally free.


	10. A Old Tradition

Chapter 9

A Old Tradition

Allen stood in the white arks piano room a think smoke filling the room. He watched in silence as the smoke showed him the massacre at the restaurant. The people ran screaming a chains formed from the smoke rising from the thin green flames coming from the seven stigma on his arms, a white sleeveless jacket with lines of dark purple running throw it formed of innocence infused dark matter ran down to his ankles.

Nea walked out of the smoke in front of him as the images stopped. **"your transformation into a Noah is complete." **the smoke started to move again showing images from Nea's past.

"you mean the massacre at the restaurant was the last stage?"

**"the blood lust is the sign that your transformation has finished, all my powers are now yours." **he motioned with his hand and the smoke started showing images of Nea using various different powers on humans and Noah alike.

"how do I use them?" he watched one of the images of Nea as it caused his surroundings to turn to dust before reforming into blades and using them to impale people.

**"creation, the power to de-construct and reconstruct material. To destroy you must first create."** Allen watched as the smoke contorted showing Nea using this power to destroy object and reform it into weapons or tools. Allen noted that he never used it on a living person. **"person preference, creation requires a deep understanding of what you are trying to manipulate to use it on a person you would need to know what they have eaten, drank and when they last emptied there bladders just to name a few complications."**

turning to a different section of the smoke he watched Nea playing a piccolo, causing the surrounding grass to grow and entangle the people who had gathered to listen to him play.

**"harmonise, the power to control your environment with sound. Manipulating it to your will. With this you can control the wind, shatter rocks and use nature to restrain your foes, just to name a few uses."**

"can I use this on people?"

**"no it doesn't work on things with souls such as humans or animals."**

"or akuma." Allen added remembering the sight of the souls tethered to the akuma.

**"or akuma" **Nea agreed** "however dominance and control only works on things with souls." **the smoke showed Nea walking throw groups of people unseen and watching a exorcist fighting another exorcist. **"dominance allows you to control a persons actions, making your will law. With this you can make your enemies fight for you or commit suicide." **Allen watched as the smoke changed again showing Nea observing various people fighting each other or killing themselves.

"how does this work?" Allen asked entranced by the sight of people killing themselves.

**"everything with a soul has a song, a persons song can change with there motions and decisions. By singing, humming or playing this song you can control them forcing them to do as you wish."**

"and control?" Allen could hear a song coming from himself.

**"control lets you manipulate a persons 5 senses but this only lasts as long as they don't understand they are being controlled. You can use this to pass unseen or lure them into traps." **Allen was only slightly paying attention as he listened to his song. **"don't Allen, road is asleep on top of you." **Allen stopped at Nea's warning feeling his face redden at the thought of road laying on top of him. **"what you were about to do is called persona." **Nea said taking no notice as the smoke changed to show images of Nea causing the weapons of his enemies to shatter on contact and there skin to shred as they grabbed him **"it coats your body with energy damaging or destroying anything you come in contact with, and seen as you are in contact with road right now using that isn't a good idea she might not be to happy at being woke up like that." **Allen silently nodded his agreement, she was angry enough when he left her to play cards with tyki waking her up by shredding her skin would definitely piss her off.

**"these powers will grow in time, before Nea I couldn't use sound to manipulate people I had to use touch. You can use all your powers with touch dominance becomes much more powerful when doing so." **Allen looked down at his arms, dark matter ran down his arms forming large claws over both his hands looking the same as his innocence had.

Allen tried to sit up as he woke only to find his left side pined down. Looking over he wasn't surprised to find road curled up next to him. He was surprised to find a pair of grey wings spreading from his back, road was on top of his left wing clinging to his arm effectively pinning him to the bed. Letting himself back down onto the bed trying hard not to wake road he casually gazed around the room not recognising it. As his eyes moved to each object in the room he became aware of there composition, he smiled as he remembered Nea's explanation of creation.

Nea hummed a deep tune, **"I will teach you to use creation follow my lead and direct the matter as you wish." **Allen hummed copying the tune Nea had done, causing the metal bedside table turn to dust.

"Allen?" road mumbled raising her head from his wing Allens soft humming waking her. The corner of his mouth turned up in a smile acknowledging her but he continued to hum. At his direction the dust flowed throw the air circling roads head. "Allen?" road asked again as she eyed the dust nervelessly. Gently brushing her hair back the dust moved near his hand reforging into a purple rose shaped hairpin. As Allen fell silent road moved her hand to her hair she gently ran her hand over the hairpin.

Jumping from the bed she summoned a full body mirror from her dream world and stood there staring at the pin. "do you like it?" Allen asked walking up behind her gently wrapping his arms around her waist. She squealed in delight turning in his arms she smashed her lips into his.

"its perfect, it matches my dress perfectly." she exclaimed as she pulled away for air. Gently brushing his hand against her cheek he lightly pressed his lips back to hers. Pushing herself against him she forced him back to the bed falling back road falling with him. Road moved her hands down Allens chest undoing the buttons to his blood stained shirt.

"road?" Allen asked turning bright red as she pulled his shirt apart revealing his muscular chest.

"ne Alle~en-kun we never got to finish our game." she said a seductive tone entering her voice as she pulled one of his hands to the buttons of her blouse. "your hurting my feelings Allen." she said when he made no move to remove her cloves as she repeatedly kissed his chest. He snapped out of his daze and started undoing her blouse his face getting redder with each button. As he finished with the last button she hastily pulled her blouse off throwing it aside sliding up she straddled his waist. Allen felt his heart skip a beat as he saw roads lacy purple bra. Giggling she pulled his hands around her body leading his fingers to the clasp of her bra.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY ROAD!" both Allen and road turned to see Sheril in the door way tyki struggling to hold him back. Only then did Allen recognise the room as roads, he quickly pulled his hands away from road his blush increasing. "tyki let me go I need to save my darling daughter from that despicable fiend!"

"road what are you doing Lero, your to young Lero." the pink umbrella flew around the pair.

"Allen road its time for dinner and the earl requested the presence of both of you." tyki said his eyes averted from the half dressed teens while he struggled to restrain Sheril. Road jumped off Allen summoning her door in the process.

"thanks tyki, common Allen lets go get ready." she grabbed Allens hand pulling him throw her door leaving the two Noah and lero behind. They came out in a plain white room a large bed sitting against the far wall. Road materialized a set of cloves for Allen. "ill give you five minuets." she said jumping back into her door.

Releasing his wings Allen shed his old clothes pulling on the clothes road had left for him. As he came to the shirt clowns angel pulled the image of Allens wings to mind, sighing he cast the shirt aside pulling the knee length jacket on over his bare chest fastening it from the waist up. He had to admit clowns angel was right, having to remove his shirt every time he wanted to use more than a level 1 release of his innocence would be really annoying and time consuming. Hearing a tune behind him he turned in time to catch road as she tried to jump on him.

"hay that's no fair." road said pouting as Allen held her close enough that she could reach him. Allens stomach announced itself and Allen put road back down on the floor smiling lightly.

"I'm starving lets get going before they start looking for us." road pouted again before attaching herself to his arm and dragging him throw her door.

Tyki sat at the table ignoring Wisely's stairs. "I'm not letting you in my head wisely so you can give up."

"you went to get road and the new 14th with Sheril, something happened that's why you returned alone, I will just read it from one of there minds so why try to hide it from me." tyki just sighed not letting his mind wander from Momo Clark and Eeez, Wisely's ability to read minds annoyed him more than roads obsession with sadistic games.

The six Noah turned to the door as road and Allen walked in, seeing wisely road shifted back to white form letting her childish love for candy fill her mind. Wisely just scowled at road before turning his eyes to Allen.

**"I should of taught you how to mask your thoughts."**

_"let me help." _clowns angel's presence filled Allens mind.

"I wouldn't wisely." tyki warned but the white haired Noah paid no attention. As soon as he pierced Allens mind clowns angel lashed out causing him to clutch the sides of his head and cry out in pain. "I warned you, Nea is equal in strength to the earl you never stood a chance."

_"that should make him think twice before trying to read you mind again." _road dragged Allen to a empty seat before taking the one next to him shifting her chair closer to his.

"its the apprentice." one of the Noah shouted pressing his gun to the head of the blond Noah sitting next to him.

"the apprentice hii" the blond one repeated pressing his gun against the others head. Allen recognised the pair from the white ark but couldn't remember there names.

"all right now that most of us are hear I think some introductions are in order." the earl motioned for the twins to start.

"I am Jasdero." the dark haired Noah shouted not moving the gun from the blond ones head.

"Devit hii" the blond one replied.

"and together we are Jasdevi, the Noah of bonds." the pair said in unison.

"wisely, Noah of wisdom." the white haired Noah said having recovered from his attempt to read Allens mind.

"lulu bell. Noah of lust." the woman sat next to the earl said not looking up from her nails.

"I am the Millennium earl, you can address me as you see fit my boy." the earl said smiling.

"tyki Mikk, Noah of pleasure." tyki tipped his hat at Allen. Road jumped up in her chair to speak.

"road Kamelot, Noah of dreams. Though my human name is Yume I don't mind if you use it." this made the other Noah including the earl look at her in shock, only the earl and wisely new her human name and they both new she would attempt to kill them if they ever used it. Allen smiled the name seemed to fit her.

"tyki don't." wisely said as tyki opened his mouth to speak. Allen looked between the two Noah as he rose back to his feet as road sat down.

"I am Allen walker Noah of destruction and keeper of the white ark." he said smiling at the other Noah.

"and he is all mine." he fell back into his chair as road proceeded to glomp him pressing her lips against his.

"and this is Sheril Kamelot, Noah of desire." wisely said as the pair pulled apart, eyeing Allen a knowing grin on his face.

"were is that fiend ill see that he pays for trying to defile my road!" Sheril barged into the room followed closely by Lero. Allen felt his face burning as the other Noah except for tyki and wisely turned from Sheril back to him a questioning look in there eyes.

"road what were you thinking Lero, your to young Lero." Lero flew over to the pair and started circling them muttering nonsense.

**"I have to agree with Lero on this one, at least partly." **Nea said with a tone of disapproval in his voice.

"I don't care he's all mine!" road shouted wrapping her arms around his neck ignoring the looks from the other Noah.

"now now road let him be." the earl said though he seemed glad at roads confession.

"how dare you seduce my darling daughter, ill make you pay." a dark aura started spreading from Sheril but he stood down at a glare from the earl. Allen just blushed and tried to move further from road while she pressed herself against him, the voices in his head continued to converse.

_"I thought you approved of there relationship?"_

**"I do I just believe you should be married before having sex, its just my opinion."**

"Nea!" Allen shouted aloud shocked at Nea's suggestion. Road giggled in his ear.

"ne Allen-kun what did Nea say." his face burnt bright red blending with his scar as he realised he had spoken aloud.

"n...nothing, forget I said anything."

"come now my boy, tell us what our dear brother said." the earls smile grew as he spoke. Allen just shock his head still glowing red.

_"I agree with Nea on this one." _Allens eyes opened wider in surprise.

"its no use lying shounen its obvious he said something." tyki said pulling a cigarette out while Allen just shock his head in denial.

_"I don't see why you are against the idea, you love her and left the order to be with her. Either you tell her what he said or I will Allen."_

"Angel!" Allen shouted pushing road off of him and rising to his feet intending on leaving the room. Clowns angel sent strand of innocence from Allen anchoring him to the table holding him in place.

_"you might of finished your transformation but I am still undergoing mine and seen as I get my strength from you I would prefer it if you didn't starve yourself and when did you start calling me angel?" _realising he wasn't going to win this one Allen submitted returning to his seat.

"Allen-kun who is angel?" the earl asked a dark aura coming from him as he felt the innocence.

"its the boys innocence." tyki replied lighting up his cigarette. "it seems the thing is sentient and talks to him like a second Noah in his head." The earls eyes lit up at Tyki's words.

"ne Allen-kun let us talk to angel." road slid back into Allens lap smiling innocently making Sheril glare at him again.

_"great now they are all calling me angel." _clowns angel said sounding slightly depressed.

**"so are you going to tell them or do we have to force your hand again?" **Nea said ignoring clowns angels comment. Allen sighed aloud, he new he was going to lose this, while he could try to stop clowns angel from materializing he could tell from Nea's memory's that wisely would just read his mind if clowns angel stopped resisting him, and the idea of marrying road wasn't that bad he was just scared of her refusing him.

Taking a deep breath he look down at road who had saddled his waist while he was thinking. "Nea said he thinks we should be married first." Sheril's glare turned onto death threat, Allen but took no action as the earl glared at sheril making him back down.

"i think that's a great idea." the earl said clasping his hands together his familiar grin returning, tyki dropped his lit cigarette in surprise.

"are you asking?" road asked struggling to maintain a strait face. Allen swallowed nervelessly he wanted to ask, he really did, but what if she said no.

_"you really are stupid sometimes you know that, its obvious she like you so ask already or move aside and let Nea or me do it for you." _holding her gaze he took a deep breath steadying his voice as much as he could. roads composure fell as he spoke her squeals of joy defining the rooms occupants.

"w...will you marry me, Yume Kamelot?"


	11. sorry for delays

**I am going to be uploading slower from this point on as I don't have pre-written material to reference from.**

**I would appreciate ideas for the three new Noah I will be implementing.**

**If you like what I have written so far please review as it helps inspire me to keep writing. **

**Preview for what is coming – **

** -inviting old friends- Allens power grows as a exorcist falls.**

** -the lonely Noah- a familiar voice reaches out to Allen, what is the earl hiding.**


	12. Inviting Old Friends

Chapter 10

Inviting Old Friends

Lenalee sat crying in her room, Lavi gently cradling her head against his shoulder. "w...why...i...i thought...he...he loved me." she managed to say between sobs. Lifting her head from Lavi's shoulder she wiped the tears from her face. "why, why did he love lamia and not me?" she had been trying to get Allens attention for months unsuccessfully.

"he didn't love lamia." cross said quietly from were he stood in the corner of her room.

"but she said." Lenalee started but fell silent as Lavi shock his head. He had realised by Tyki's reaction that he loved her and he assumed she felt the same way.

"she lied to us, she loved Tyki Mikk." Lenalee looked at Lavi in shock.

"n...no it cant be." Lenalee said under her breath. "if that's true than the person Allen was talking about when he said he only liked one girl was." cross pulled a face of disgust as he answered her.

"road Kamelot." Lenalee refused to believe it until Lavi spoke.

"why didn't I notice something earlier." Lavi said as Lenalee began crying into his shoulder again. "i knew something was wrong after we returned from the ark but I never considered something like this. The way he was avoiding us, his habit of carrying candy around with him, it all fits."

cross walked over to the door as someone tapped lightly on it. He opened it and let Miranda in. "Lenalee Lavi, Komui sent me to find you we have a mission, Marie Kanda and Chaozii are already waiting at the boat." Miranda smiled politely as Lavi and cross left. "you to look good together." she said aloud smiling as she looked at Lavi's back.

"what?!" Lenalee nearly shouted in shock. Hearing her out burst Lavi turned back a hint of worry in his eye. She felt her face redden and she quickly looked away packing her suitcase.

"he likes you to you know." Miranda said before setting of after Lavi leaving Lenalee with her thoughts.

-Paris-

the exorcists had arrived in Paris and were on there way to the louvre, the location of phantom thief G's next heist.

"i want cake!" Lavi glanced over in the direction of the shouting, he stopped walking as he noticed road and Allen standing in front of a bakery.

"Lavi what's wrong?" Miranda asked noticing he had stopped. In response he pulled his hammer free and motioned towards the two Noah.

"if you want cake then we can come back after you have had something sensible." Allen replied in a emotionless voice.

"but I want cake now!" the blue haired teen shouted stamping one of her feet.

"Allen." Lenalee said quietly taking a step towards the pair.

"having girlfriend troubles short stack." Lavi shouted as the others readied there innocence. Allen and road turned to look at the exorcists, Allens face was emotionless a dark feeling coming off of him.

"i assure you, exorcists, that you are mistaken." Allen replied his voice dark and portraying no emotion. "road is not my girlfriend and I would appreciate it if you didn't imply she was." road glanced at Allen her eyes filled with annoyance.

"Allen?" Lenalee said questioningly a hint of hope in her voice, maybe cross and Lavi had been wrong. he turned his attention to her and the flicker of hope nearly died as he responded.

"you will have to be more specific my dear. Are you asking if I am Allen or if you can speak to Allen?" road stifled a giggle as she turned back to glare at the exorcists. "to answer your questions miss lee I am not Allen and depending on how you reword your request I may allow you to speak with him."

"Che, if your not bean sprout then who are you." Kanda said pointing mugen at him.

"i am Nea the 14th Noah." Nea said throw Allen bowing low to the exorcists. "Allen has given me his body to alleviate some complications." Lenalee bristled at his words.

"Allen would never give in to the enemy, he is a exorcist." road burst into laughter and pulled on Nea's sleeve.

"Nea swap with Allen." she said demandingly. Nea sighed and his eyes closed for a second.

* * *

Allen sat in the white arks piano room patiently watching Nea's memory's play. He turned as Nea walked into the room.

"road has requested us to swap back."

"that was quicker then I expected she normally like to visit every shop before she's done." Nea smiled as Allen rose and stared towards the door to the room.

"some exorcists turned up so we haven't finished yet." Nea took a seat at the piano. "and don't go looking throw the bags!" he shouted as Allen left the room.

* * *

Allens features seemed to soften and he opened his eyes. "road?" he said looking down at his favourite blue haired teen who was attached to his arm.

"Che, back to normal bean sprout?" road felt Allen tense at Kandas words.

"the name is Allen!" he shouted back before noticing the jealousy burning in Lenalee's eyes. "what's the matter Lenalee." he pulled road in front of him, she was about to complain when wrapping his arms around her waist causing Lenalee to glare at her. "your not jealous of my dear Yume are you?" he asked using roads human name laying the bait for her.

"Yume?" Chaozii said confused he thought her name was road. Allen glared at him, why did he have to fall for the bait. Road started to summon her candles to impale him but Allen pulled her closer to him.

"not yet, I want to make them suffer." he whispered in her ear, he had wanted Lenalee to say it. Road glared at Allen slightly but decided to let him off and pulled his arms tightly around her. "so why are you hear?" he called out moving his arms as road wished.

"Che, none of you business bean sprout." Allen bristled at the nickname but pushed his irritation aside and thought for a minuet until he noticed the feeling of innocence nearby.

"ahh you must be hear for the parasite type innocence." he smiled as they blinked in shock, even road looked up at him in surprise. "i can feel it, its in possession of a boy named Timothy at the hurst orphanage now I don't suppose you will leave us alone now road hasn't finished shopping?"

"he's telling he truth." Marie said slightly shaken.

"why are we talking to the enemy!" Chaozii shouted. "they are Noah, the ones responsible for miss Anita's death." Allen gently pushed road behind him pulling his jacket off and handing it to road who just pouted at him for letting her go.

"very well, if you are so set on dyeing I wont stop you."

"Allen I want to play to." he smiled apologetically at road and her objections faded as his hands went to the buttons of his shirt. Lenalee felt her face going red as Allen started with the buttons of the shirt Nea had put on, road just sneered at her happy in the knowledge that soon he would be all hers. "road next time you have Nea take you out shopping make him dress more appropriately."

"w...what are you doing?" Lenalee shouted burning bright red as Allen finished removing his shirt and passed it to road who made not attempts to hide her stairs as she hugged his shirt and jacket close to her, breathing his scent in deeply. Both Lavi and Kanda had lowered there gaze slightly Lavi feeling uncomfortable, Kanda trying to hide the red tinge forming on his cheeks.

"it would only get in the way." he started towards the exorcists innocence infused dark matter forming a knee length white sleeveless coat which he left hanging open. Lenalee found her gaze drawn to his left hand which was no longer deformed, instead it matched his right hand a set of seven stigma running up each of them, one on the back of each hand, three on his forearm and three on his upper arm.

"i thought you wanted to fight Chaozii, your not going to back down are you?" Allen teased as he spread his grey wings wide.

_"Allen." _Allen stopped advancing at clowns angels words. _"no, not clowns angel, I have finished fusing with the dark matter in you, our conversion into a Noah is now finished." _smiling he shifted into Noah form watching as the exorcists all looked at him in shock or disgust.

"innocence activate, fallen angel." Allen spoke fully activating his innocence. His grey wings darkened to a inky black, his jacket turning a light grey. Green and purple coloured flames rose from the stigma running down his arms. Chaozii was the first to react charging at Allen not noticing the dark aura spreading from him.

Allen calmly stepped around Chaozii's lunge before sticking him in the stomach releasing a blast of dark matter in the process. Chaozii staggered backwards falling to his knees coughing up blood as Kanda and Lavi charged towards Allen, Lenalee and Marie moving towards road.

As road raised her hands to summon her candles Marie bound her in his innocence preventing her from attacking. "not this time road." Lenalee shouted kicking road in the ribs causing a loud crack as they broke.

Hearing roads cry of pain Allen looked over giving Lavi the opportunity he had been waiting for. Swinging his hammer round he brought it down onto Allen. "fire stamp!" Lavi's hammer stopped just above Allens, head multiple chains forming from the smoke rising from the flames on his arms binding it in place. More chains shot from Allens arms binding Kanda, tearing mugen from his grip as he tried to swing at him.

"Lenalee!" he shouted as black flames ran along the chains towards Kanda. Lavi tried desperately to pull his hammer free but relented as he heard cracking, the chains binding the hammer tightening. "let road go or both there innocence gets destroyed and we see how well Kanda burns." Allen smiled the Noah grin as he spoke "or maybe we should see how Lavi or Miranda burn instead."

_"you can only maintain 14 chains at one time Allen, creating more will cause others to disappear." _Allen turned his gaze to Miranda who flinched back fearfully, they didn't know Allen had reached the maximum number of chains he could form.

"the same goes for you Allen, if you don't let us go Lenalee will kill road." Lavi said forcing a grim smile. Allen control snapped but before he could react Nea's conscious merged with his.

Dissolving the chains into smoke Allen vanished from view reappearing behind Kanda. Grabbing the back of his neck Nea manipulated his song. "kill Lavi." he said in Nea's monotone voice.

"what." Lavi said confused as he raised his hammer. Releasing Kanda Allen stepped back and watched as he retrieved mugen from were it lay on the floor and charged at Lavi.

As Kanda and Lavi fought Allen started towards Lenalee who was watching the scene in horror. "how.." was all she could manage to say as she watched Kanda cut deeply into Lavi's leg.

Holding one arm out he sent a single chain out pricing Chaozii's chest as he started to rise. "stay down." the Noah grin spread across his face as he remembered him using roads human name. "persona!" he cried as Nea focused on Allens own song and Allen projected the protective energy down the chains and into Chaozii tearing the whole in his chest wider. "that's for calling road Yume."

"it seems the choice of what happens next falls to you Marie seen as both Lenalee and Miranda are in shock and Lavi is otherwise indisposed." Nea said throw Allen while Allen struggled to regain control of his blood lust. Marie released road who slumped to the floor holding her side. Allen hummed Kandas song as he walked to roads side releasing him from his control.

Allen backed down letting Nea take full control of his body as he helped road up to her feet. "your company has been enjoyable exorcists but now we really must be going after all we have a wedding to plan for." humming quietly Nea caused the signs in the window of the bakery behind them to brake down and reform into five small cards. Throwing the cards into the air he manipulated the wind to carry one card to the feet of each of the standing exorcists.

"As a book man you are of course invited and I feel it is only appropriate that Allens old friends get a invitation as well." turning he summoned the white arks gate closing it as he and road walked throw.

Lavi knelt on the floor picking up the wedding invitation. "you are invited to the wedding of Allen walker and Road Kamelot, no harm will come to guests in possession of a invitation – Nea walker." he read aloud. Lenalee snapped out of her shock quickly scooped up her card and read it throw, the jealousy in her eyes turning to anger, Allen was marrying road?!

"WHAT!"


	13. The Lonely Noah

**The commission I placed has been finished and came out amazing art/Commission-RoadxAllen-Lay-me-to-Rest-450246609 for anyone who wants to see it or commission something, unfortunetly i dont think i can use it as the icon for this fanfic due to suggestive theme :( . I cant recommend this person enouth, thanks again if you reed this Syra**

* * *

Chapter 11

The lonely Noah

"Allen." the voice called out pitifully. "Allen help." he recognised the voice but couldn't place it. "you promised me Allen, you promised to protect me."

Allen bolted upright causing road to tumble off the bed. He held the side of his head with one hand panting heavily sweet dripping from his hair. Clambering off the bed he ignored road who was watching him looking annoyed at being woken up and headed for the door dressed only in a pair of shorts. He recognised the voice, how could he have forgotten it.

He burst into the dining room causing the twins to fall silent. Sheril looked up at his soon son to be his nose bleeding at the though. "you knew!" Allen shouted at the earl making Sheril and lulu bell turn to the earl. "you knew and you didn't say anything!" he shouted starting towards the earl.

Road wrapped her arms around Allens waist stopping him. Nea had to intervene to stop Allen from throwing road off. **What is wrong with you?**

"tyki Sheril help road restrain him!" wisely shouted as he heard Nea's comment fallen angel letting him into Allens mind. The two Noah rose to comply but stopped as Allen formed his chains threateningly.

"WHY!" he shouted. The earl calmly rose from his seat glaring at Allen.

"what are you talking about my boy." Allen snapped. Pulling roads arms apart he throw himself at the earl summoning his sword of exorcism. Tyki moved between the pair stopping Allens sword with a one of his dark matter shield.

"snap out of it shounen!" tyki shouted struggling to stop Allens advance. "what's wrong."

"he knows were she is." he shouted in response pushing tyki aside. Raising her hands road summoned her candles surrounding Allen.

"were who is Allen." the other Noah could tell that she was angry because he was thinking of another girl not because he was trying to attack the earl. Allen let the tip of his sword lower slightly.

"lamia." he responded in a monotone voice. Road seemed to relax at his response letting her candles disappear.

**Wait what? **Nea said as he felt her presence throw Allen** I cant feel her Allen, I should be able to.**

_"i can still feel her innocence but barely."_ the earls aura darkened at Allens response.

"what does this have to do with me boy?" he asked menacingly. Tyki just starred at the earl with a look of hurt and anger.

"she a Noah!" Allen shouted his grip on the sword tightening before letting it disappear. "and if I can feel her you should have been able to days ago, why didn't you say anything!"

"we would of all felt it if another Noah had awakened." lulu bell said from were she was still sat at the table. They all turned as wisely dropped his book.

"it...its true." his eyes flicked between the earl and Allen. "i can feel her, throw Allen I can feel another Noah.

-"help, please, it hurts, please make the pain stop."

both Allen and wisely clutched there heads in pain as lamia's voice sounded in Allens head. "Allen." road cried running to his side. He smiled at her apologetically as she wrapped her arms around him protectively, she didn't like it when someone other than her hurt him.

"were is she shounen! Tell me!" tyki shouted surprising the other Noah further. Allen shock his head.

"i don't now that why I came to the earl." he said feebly and the earls aura returned to normal but he continued to eye Allen suspiciously.

"wisely show me, ill find our newest member." wisely complied showing the earl Allens mind. Fallen angel bristled as the intrusion and went to lash out at the earl but was stopped by Nea.

**Find what you seek earl then leave we wont permit you to browse Allens mind as you please. **The earl hummed to himself as he concentrated then started toward his chair.

"wisely my dear give Allen the location to the newest family member and accompany him." wisely projected the earls thought of were the newest Noah was into Allens mind. Rising Allen summoned his grey jacket not bothering with shoes.

"were going to right tyki." road said as Allen stood summoning a ark gate. As the four entered the gate the earl folded his hands together on the table, a 15th Noah he mused to himself.

Black order – prison complex

"is she still refusing to cooperate?" Lvellie asked as the crow members left the cell placing various torture devises onto the table.

"she has only been hear for two days give it time, we will make her talk." Lvellie looked into the dark cell at the unconscious bloodied girl chained to the wall, her mouth was bound in charms keeping her innocence from working her short hair just covering the stigma that ran the length of her forehead.

"maybe she would respond better if you didn't torture her." cross said from were he sat in the corner. The corner of Lvellie's mouth turned up.

"don't worry general cross when we have gathered all we need from her we will stop." he turned towards the door. "but until then we will use any method we see fit to get the answers we seek." as he reached for the door handle the door swung open revealing Allen walker standing in his Noah form his innocence activated with the three other Noah. "what the!" Allen walked into the room pushing Lvellie further into the room.

"i should of know you would be hear." he said as cross rose pulling out judgement, if he was fazed by Allens appearance he didn't show it.

"it wouldn't be much of a trap if I wasn't." he responded pointing the gun at Allen. "your going to have to come with me now boy." he moved the gun so it was pointed at lamia. "or this time I make sure she doesn't survive." tyki rose from the floor between cross and lamia.

"we wont let that happen." he said releasing a cloud of teeze to attack the crow members.

"don't you remember what happened last time we fought." cross went to fire but collapsed to his knees as wisely pushed lamia's pain into his head.

"you have some interesting thoughts Marian." wisely said using cross's first name. "mind if I share some of hers with you?"

"sorry cross but I cant let you have Allen-kun were getting married soon." road said taking Allens hand.

"Allen walker." Lvellie said eyeing Allen darkly. Allen only smiled and summoned his chains sending them shooting throw the door behind him seeking the source of the songs approaching.

"persona." he said gently pushing road back from him. As soon as he was no longer in contact with road screams of pain echoed from the room were the ark gate had stood. "did you really think I couldn't stop a couple of your guards." Allen called three of the chains back and wrapped the crows who were being assaulted by the teeze in them. He smiled as they struggled against the restraints. "have fun my love." he said as he gestured for road to go ahead.

She squealed in joy and smiled sadistically at her new toys as she set to work using her candles and there torture equipment making them scream deliciously. "hand the keys over." tyki shouted to Lvellie over the crows screams when he realised he couldn't phase into the room.

"the only way into that room is with my permission, if you kill me she will remain in there." he said unfazed by the crows screams of pain.

"i cant keep Marian subdued for much longer." wisely said massaging his temples. Allen walked to the cells bars placing his hand against them, he could feel the innocence based spells protecting them pushing against his hand.

"innocent puppeteer." he forced the innocence protecting the bars back. "creation." the exposed bars turned to dust leaving a large whole in the cell wall. "it seems like my permission works just as well. Road were leaving soon finish up." Road pouted but finished off the last crow as Allen asked then turned to Lvellie.

"no road he's mine." tyki said moving between them. Road summoned one of her candles and pressed it threateningly against tyki. "ill take you to get all the candy you want road ill even play with you but this one is mine to kill." Allen ignored the pair and went to lamia's side turning the shackles holding her to dust. Her eyes flickered open briefly as he lifted her up.

"its funny how you always seem to be in chains when we meet." he said lightly as he summoned the ark gate.

"i don't mind as long as you are there to rescue me brother." she whispered before falling unconscious again. The Noah left leaving cross cursing and Lvellie on the floor his calm demeanour slipping as the teeze ate there way throw his stomach.

Lamia

"let us see."

"let us see, let us see hii"

"be quiet and get out, she doesn't like meeting new people." lamia opened her eyes slowly at Allens voice, was she dreaming again. She was laid on a large plain bed, tyki sat next to her gently dressing one of the many cuts on her arm. "i said out!" she turned her head to see Allen kicking two oddly dressed people from the room. She smiled when she noticed his grey skin. Her eyes opened wide and she recoiled as road leaned in her face inches from her.

"Allen-kun she's awake." she called over as she pulled away. Lamia flinched at the volume of roads voice.

"road not so loud." tyki said laying a damp cloth over lamia's forehead. "are you feeling better?" he asked barely a whisper. She smiled and nodded.

"we will let her recover a bit before we introduce her to the rest of the family." Allen said sitting on the end of the bed road jumping into his lap. Lamia smiled again and glanced around for something to wash the metallic taste from her mouth.

"tyki she's thirsty." turning towards the source of the voice she noticed the white haired Noah sat reading a book, how did he know? "that your thirsty?" he finished looking up from his book.

"that's wisely he can read minds." Allen said sounding slightly annoyed as he noticed lamia looking at the white haired Noah. Lamia started recalling all the times she had seen the members of Fatik's freak show changing, leaving out none of the details. She stifled a laugh as wisely hurriedly closed his book and practically ran from the room.

"guess he didn't like what he saw." she said smiling.

"what did you show him?" road asked a little to loud struggling to contain her own laughter.

"the members of the freak show I was in naked." road couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. Even Allen and tyki smiled thought they were more concerned for lamia. "you came for me." she said looking at Allen.

"i promised to protect you."

-flashback-

lamia and Allen were on there way to the order, running low on supplies they stopped in a small restaurant to eat.

"Oi what do you think you are doing bringing that freak in hear!" the restaurant owner shouted as he noticed lamia's teeth when she tried to eat the food Allen had ordered for her. "get out we don't want any of your kind in hear." he grabbed the closest thing to him and throw it at her.

Allen moved in its path and the knife stuck in his arm as he raised it to defend himself. Pulling it free of his arm Allen glared at the man before taking lamia's hand in his, picking up the two plates of food and leading her from the restaurant.

"and don't come back!" the man shouted after them. Allen led her to a quiet corner of the local park before sitting down. Lamia looked at her plate of food feeling depressed. Allen pulled his glove off revealing his deformed hand so she wouldn't feel so different.

"Th..thank you." she said weakly forcing a smile on her face.

"don't worry about it." he said smiling lightly as he started to eat.

"hay look what we got hear, two freaks together." lamia flinched but Allen smiled at her and rose to face the boy who had spoke.

"walk away." he said letting his smile fall from his face. The boy sneered at him but left all the same. Smiling again he gently hugged lamia who was close to tears. "its ok, you aren't alone any more, I will protect you I promise."

-flashback end-

"but how did you find me?"

"he herd you calling." tyki replied taking her hand in his. "he nearly tore this place apart when he realised you were being held captive." Allen berried his face in roads hair as tyki twisted the truth, road giggled at the contact and tilted her head back to kiss him. "it was scary ill get wisely to show you sometime if he isn't to put off by the memory you showed him." road turned round in Allens lap so she wasn't craning her neck so much and continued to kiss Allen.

The pair broke apart as lamia laughed quietly. "i see you are no longer lying to yourself Allen." she said causing him to blush. Road giggled and pulled a piece of candy from her pocket, unwrapped it and put into lamia's mouth.

Tyki placed a card on her chest. "you invitation." he said as she looked at him questioningly. "to there marriage." he nodded to Allen and road and lamia's face lit up at the news.

-two days later-

"are you shore you are feeling ok." tyki asked as he supported lamia's weight the pair standing outside the dining room. Allen and road had gone on ahead to tell the earl and make sure everyone was calm so she wouldn't panic.

She nodded "the wedding is soon and I need to meet the others eventually." tyki nodded and led her into the room stopping to sigh as he noticed its occupants. Allen and road had swapped seats and all the chairs near them apart from two were reduced to dust. Looking up Allen smiled innocently the unconscious forms of Jasdero and Devit behind him, Sheril was bound to a chair across the table from road multiple candles pointed at him threateningly.

"welcome, welcome please take a seat" the earl said and he gestured to the empty seat next to Allen. "now how about some introductions. Allen-kun if you would be so kind as to wake up our brothers I would be great full." when the twins were awake and seated the earl motioned for Allen to start and the Noah took it in turns introducing themselves, the twins stayed calm under Allens threatening glare.

When it came to lamia's turn she nervously rose. "i...i am th...the." Allen rose and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"she is the 15th Noah, lamia walker, my sister."


	14. A Night Of Peace

Chapter 12

A Night Of Peace

"its fine really." Allen said as lamia fussed over his hair tyki sitting quietly in the corner sulking, holding a ice pack to the side of his jaw. Allen smiled as he remembered why he was holding it.

-flashback-

"no" Allen Nea and fallen angel all said at once causing tyki to hang his head. "gambling, drinking fine but prostitutes, no chance. Road would have me in her dungeon for weeks, and lamia would have your head."

"come on shounen its your last night as a single man you should enjoy it and besides who's going to tell them?

**"me." **Nea said throw Allen.

_"me." _fallen angel said aloud in time with Nea causing tyki to shrink back.

"there is no need for that it was just a joke, nothing more." he said waving his hands in front of his chest.

"like that's going to work tyki." Allen said as Nea handed control back. tyki opened his mouth to speak but stopped as Allen raised his hand. "you will only make it worse." tyki hung his head in defeat.

-flashback end-

lamia had taken the news exactly as Allen had predicted, hence Tyki's broken jaw, his healing off set by her poison. "shouldn't you be helping Yume get ready?" Allen asked as she finished arranging his hair and pulled him to his feet.

"she has lulu bell and Tricia with her, besides you really think I am going to trust tyki to make you presentable?" Allen laughed and let her arrange his black tux so it sat properly. He felt uncomfortable in the restrictive cloves having grown use to walking around topless or in a lose jacket, but seen as they were having the wedding in full view of normal humans and Sheril had invited some of the people he worked with lamia had decided it only proper he dressed presentably. She finished off by placing a purple rose in his breast pocket then leaned over and blew gently on his cheek, this was her way of kissing someone seen as if she had kissed him normally she would of poisoned him.

Stretching up he kissed her on the cheek and headed out the door, how long has she been taller than me? He thought to himself as he entered the large church and took his place by the alter. Tyki stood next to Allen, he had nearly refused to be his best man after he had told on him to lamia but had reconsidered when he offered to get him out of a play date with road.

He glanced at the heads of the guests as they entered and felt his smile widen slightly as one of the akuma disguised as a human led Lavi and book man in. he starred in shock as Kanda followed shortly after mugen still attached to his back. As one of the akuma moved to intercept him Allen mentally commanded the akuma to stand down before meeting Kandas eye and inclining his head respectfully.

"Oi shounen you gonna let him keep his innocence on him?" Allen nodded to Tyki's question.

"he has known about my feelings for road since our first fight after the ark and he has never said anything." tyki glanced at Kanda sceptically. Allens eyes narrowed as cross walked in taking a seat at the back. "he wasn't invited." the pair glared at cross but decided to let his presence slide.

As the last of the guests took there seats the earl in human from began to play the organ, Allen was surprised at how well he could play it. The hall filled with gasps of awe and he felt his heart nearly stop as the doors opened revealing road.

She was dressed in a black and purple dress the bodice hugged her form tightly the front of the skirt stopped just above her knees revealing her bare legs the back descended down to the floor and continued on for another 3 feet, she wore purple shoes with only a slight heal making her slightly taller than normal. Allen could tell her spiky hair had been carefully arranged so it didn't cover her face the hair clip he had made for her holding it in place, he found himself mesmerized by her beauty. She beamed as she gracefully walked down the aisle.

Sheril walked beside her holding her arm in his keeping her in time with the music, lamia walked behind her in a simple tight fitting purple dress that stopped just above the feet. As she reached the alter Sheril placed a hand on her shoulder stopping her from throwing herself onto Allen. She glared at him for a split second before turning back to Allen beaming again.

"we are gathered hear today, on this day of peace, to witness the joining of Road Kamelot and Allen Walker. Would you now please exchange rings and join your hands." tyki handed Allen the ring he had made for road it was a plain silver band with a single large diamond in the centre. He carefully slid it onto her finger fitting perfectly. Lamia handed Allens ring to Road, it was a simple silver band a single line of gold running though it and slid in onto his finger. Allen took her hands.

"Allen Walker, do you take Road Kamelot to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honour and keep her For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health And forsaking all others, be faithful only to her. So long as you both shall live?"

"i do." he said his voice steady and certain.

"Road Kamelot, do you take Allen Walker to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honour and keep him For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health And forsaking all others, be faithful only to him. So long as you both shall live?"

"i do." she said smiling up at him her eyes glistening with tears of happiness.

"then by the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Allen pulled road closer and kissed her lightly, having held back for long enough the gentle contact wasn't enough for road, she wanted more. Throwing her arms around him she pulled herself against him deepening the kiss. Allen grudgingly gently pushed road off as tyki discreetly cleared his throat. Lamia hid her smile behind her hand giggling quietly to herself.

"your all mine now." road whispered as they pulled apart, Sheril stepped forward speaking to the guests

"can all friends and family make there way to the next room were there will be drinks and food served." Sheril gestured to the door Allen had come from when he had entered, a ark gate waiting on the other side.

The Noah and akuma made there way to the door Bookman and Lavi following. Kanda stayed seated until lamia walked over and offered him her hand. "wont you be joining us today Kanda?" she asked smiling at him. He rose to his feet and walked throw the door ignoring the offered hand. As the three exorcists walked throw the ark gate the found themselves in the main dining hall of the black ark. Each of the Noah quickly shed there human appearance apart from lamia who had to ask wisely who had been using his ability to place thought in peoples minds to maintain her white form to let her change back.

"i must say, you were the last person I expected to turn up Kanda." Allen said as he pulled his jacket road removing his shirt.

"what are you two doing!?" Lavi shouted his book man demeanour forgotten as the little Noah removed Allens shirt.

"you ever tried living with a pair of wings? Shirts aren't comfortable." Allen responded as he took a seat at the table road swiftly placing herself in his lap. He looked at her in amusement as she pulled her shoes off throwing them across the room hatefully. "better?" he asked.

"much." she responded smiling innocently before latching her lips to his again. The earl gestured to the table.

"please sit, eat, you are our guests until we part ways and as long as you don't intend any harm on my family." Bookman took a seat and Lavi followed suit. But neither made any move to get the food in front of them.

"what's wrong Lavi? Aren't you pleased to see me?" lamia sat in the chair next to him and pulled his hand to her head trying to get him to rustle her hair like he use to. She let his hand fall from her head and looked at the floor unhappily as he made no response. "I am sorry." she said quietly.

"what are you apologising for? You haven't done anything wrong." tyki said leaning on the back of her chair. She turned and glared at him letting him now she still hadn't forgiven him. He shrunk back and quietly took a seat next to her. Lavi raised a eyebrow at this.

"he tried taking Allen to a brothel." lamia said noticing Lavi's reaction.

"he did what!" road shouted glaring at tyki then Allen.

"don't worry my love I refused, and you don't need to punish him lamia will take care of that." road glared at tyki again making it clear she would still be punishing him later.

"what's the matter Kanda? They got some good soba noodles if you want some." Allen said noticing Kanda still standing by the ark gate. He stood there debating with himself before making his way to the table.

"i must say this is a rare opportunity. To be invited into the earls domain make sure you record everything Lavi I doubt we will get another chance like this." all eyes turned to Allen as the back of his chair shattered two large wings stretched out behind him, one white one black. As road pulled back from there kiss Lavi felt his stomach turn as he noticed the blood on there lips, Allen slowly licking his clean.

"that wasn't fair Yume." he said wiping her lips clean licking her blood from his finger. Wisely was suddenly in front of Lavi leaning on the table one long finger pressed against his lips.

"forget what you just heard Lavi, speaking that word is a death sentence not even the earl can save you from." Lavi nodded nervously as Allen folded his wings against his back. Bookman looked to road.

"would that be your human name?" road nodded as she ran one sharp nail over Allens chest splitting the skin and drawing blood. "i see, if I may ask what is your name now? Kamelot or walker?"

"walker!" she shouts as Sheril goes to answer.

"now road we talked about this." he goes to talk but falls silent as Allen raises his hand.

"Yume Kamelot Walker." he says to Bookman making road squeal in joy. Road ran one finger up Allens thigh suggestively.

"i think we are going to retire it has been a long day and my wings are getting heavy." Allen rose supporting road as she wrapped her legs around his waist her arms around his neck. He carried road to her room as she assaulted his neck with kisses and light bites.

Road jumped down as they entered her room pulling him towards her bed. Allen let her lead him not bothering to release his wings, he new they would just come back out again.

He kicked his shoes off as Road pushed him onto his back on the bed tearing his jacket and shirt off, before straddling him and starting to try and free herself from her dress. After several seconds of trying unsuccessfully to rid herself of the dress she glared at Allen "don't just sit there dammit help me get out of this thing." he smiled and set to work on the many fastenings roads impatience growing by the second.

Climbing onto his chest she Grabbed the top of his pants and yanked them down ridding him of them and his boxers in the process. With a hungry look in her eyes she leaned down and ran her tongue along his length, she was rewarded by a Allens soft moan.

Finishing with the fastenings road released him long enough for him to pull it over her head. He ran his hands up the uneven skin on her back unclipped her purple bra revealing her small breasts. Road ignored his actions and continued to run her tongue over his length teasing him.

Road squeaked, stopping her teasing as Allen reached around her and caressed her breasts. She moaned in pleasure as he ran his fingers over her nipples. Feeling control slipping from her road grabbed Allens penis jerking it while running her tongue over the tip. Road pulled back coughing as he climaxed in her mouth.

"warn me next time jerk!" she spluttered, Allen smiled apologetic as she swallowed what she had managed to catch in her mouth and wiped her chin clean. With gentle movements Allen positioned himself on top of road gently running his hand along her inner thigh. As she raised her hands Allen grabbed them pinning them above her head with one hand.

"not this time my love." he kissed her lightly moving his hand to her entrance running one finger along it making her whimper. "its my turn now." Allen whispered his lips brushing her ear, road was frozen by the dark sound of Allens voice. She snapped to awareness arching her back as a single digit entered her. Moans of pleasure escaped her lips as he pumped the finger in and out of her, the feeling of the innocence infused finger exploring inside her was heaven but she wanted more.

Road was getting frustrated she wanted more. She opened her mouth to voice her demands but just gasped as he inserted a second finger her mind went blank as she was overcome with pleasure. As she approached a climax she Squirmed and managed to pull her hands free grabbing the wrist of the intruding limb, her other hand grabbing his penis. "stop teasing me." she said pleadingly. "i want you." she pressed her lips to his. "please be gentle." she whispered just audible.

He pulled his fingers out and repositioned over her not breaking the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he slowly pushed into her. She was incredibly tight and he had to hold onto her to stop her from sliding backwards. While the feeling was heaven for Allen, road was having to bite her lip hard to stop from screaming out in pain as she was stretched open. Tears run down her face and a small cry of pain escaped her lips as Allen pushed throw her hymen. Road cried into Allens shoulder as he stopped moving giving her time to adjust to the new feeling. Moving one hand down he massaged her clitoris until her sobs turned into soft cries of pleasure.

Her moans turned to screams as Allen started to move. Her nails dug deep into Allens back as he moved faster pushing deeper into her. She lifted her hips matching his thrusts screaming out his name as she climaxed, she lay limply on the bed her limbs twitching as she rode out her orgasm. Thrusting one last time Allen climaxed releasing his seed inside her renewing her spasms as the sensation of him releasing inside of her makes her climax again.

Allen pulled out making road whimper slightly and lay next to her breathing heavily, the thick white fluid dripping out of road. "so much, I might get pregnant from this." she ran a finger over herself catching the dripping semen before licking it from her finger, giggling lightly as Allen paled at the thought of road being pregnant. "i love you Allen." she said as she snuggled up against Allen.

"i love you too." he said forgetting roads previous comment. The pair lay in each others embrace falling into a deep sleep.


	15. Our Rightful Place

Chapter 13

Our Rightful Place

Allen woke up as road stirred moaning in discomfort. "morning." he said smiling, the smile became strained as he noticed road was glaring at him. "what?" the glare fell from her face and was replaced by a deep red tint as she averted her eyes and mumbled something under her breath. "Yume?" Allen said worried.

"My legs wont move." she whispered then glared at Allen again, "this is your fault! You were too rough with me!" Allen smiled apologetically and kissed her on the forehead wincing slightly as road pulled on the feathers of his wings.

"i am sorry my love." road continued to glare at him before pointing to the bathroom door refusing sound week by voicing her demands. She hit Allens chest when he didn't understand her demand. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bathroom. Setting her down she began to clean herself off, She hated feeling so week. When she finished she stood shakily, taking note of the brushing on the inside of her thighs.

"I'm going to be sore for hours." she moaned as Allen handed her cloves to her before getting dressed himself. they heard a knocking on the bedroom door and it creek open.

"Road? Allen?" tyki said nervously, letting out a sigh of relief Allen walked out the bathroom dressed. "its time for breakfast and the earl wants all of us to attend. Oh and your exorcist friend, I think wisely said his name was Yu? Is still hear." Allen stared at tyki in shock, Kanda was still hear? He started towards the door forgetting road was unable to move freely.

**"leave road behind and I think she might just kill you this time." **Allen paled slightly at Nea's warning and stated back towards the bathroom.

"you go ahead tyki we will catch up." Allen returned to the bathroom and noticed road sat on the floor dressed and looking slightly sulky.

"i hate this next time I'm on top!" she shouted as Allen released his wings and pulled her onto his back positioning her so it looked like she had jumped there, she winced slightly as he pulled her legs around his waist.

"Sure. Do you want me to grab your shoes?" he asked noticing her bare feet.

"no, but I want my socks." he picked up her socks and put them on her as he carried her to the dining room, using his chains to support her while he did so.

"Allen-kun rodo its nice of you to join us." the earl sang as the pair entered the room. Allen set road down in her chair before taking his.

"Che, about time bean sprout I wan beginning to think you were leaving me with these freaks." Allen looked at Kanda who was sat at the opposite side of the table to the earl.

"why are you still hear exorcist." road said venomously. Her candles materializing around her. Allen was frowning at Kanda, his song sounded different then when he had fought him last, and he could feel a dark presence hanging over him. Growing impatient at his lack of response road sent one of her candles at him, Allens eyes shot open and he moved to Kandas side grabbing the candle from the air on his way. "Allen?"

"shounen?" Tyki's voice was filled with surprise like roads. Allen looked over the Noah in shock only lamia not surprised by his actions.

"you guys don't know?" he asked and was met with blank stairs. He looked at Kanda who met his stair not flinching, slowly Kanda raised a hand and pulled the bandanna he had been wearing from his forehead. The room filled with gasps as they took in the six stigma carved into his skin. "i don't get it why couldn't you tell he was a Noah?" Allen asked looking back at the others.

"it must be his innocence, its masking his presence from us." the earl sang, his eyes filled with suspicion.

"another family member? which one is he?" road shouted looking enthusiastic. She glanced at Allen and he rolled his eyes before moving to her chair and sitting in it pulling her into his lap. She giggled as she pulled his arms around her waist.

"raasura Noah of Wrath."

"Che, she has you whipped already been sprout." Allen glared at Kanda as the other Noah laughed but road chirped up before he could speak.

"yep." he sighed in disdain and she stuck her tongue out at him before holding a fork of food up for him. The look in her eyes made it clear this was his punishment for being to rough with her last night, he sighed again and let her feed him, at least it was better than being riddled with candles.

-four days later-

"I wonder if the order know you are hear?" Allen wondered aloud while he played poker with tyki in the family room, road sat behind him leaning her back against his counting out his current winnings. Allen shivered slightly as lamia let herself in a cold draft blowing across Allens bare chest, he silently wished road would move to his lap so he could pull his wings out to offset the cold.

"its not my problem." Kanda said from were he sat staring darkly at the bowl of candy on the table. He had awoken to the memory's of Raasura the Noah of wrath and had gained his love for sweet things though Kanda constantly fought this craving. Allen revealed another winning hand to tyki and picked up the handful of cash in front of him passing it back to road. "how much more are you planning to steal from him?"

tyki sighed at Kandas comment and pulled the last of his money from his pockets. He couldn't complain Allen had gotten him out of playing one of roads sadistic games and he could always earn more money at the casinos. "enough to restock roads candy supply and get a new jacket." tyki laughed at this, the twins had played a prank on Allen causing his wings to come out tearing his jacket to pieces.

"i don't see why you don't just go around like that all the time you will only end up tearing the new one up like the last one." lamia said leaning down to peck tyki on the cheek, he no longer even winced at her poison unless exposed to a large dose. Allen picked up the last of Tyki's money as he revealed his hand passing it back to road who silently took it and added it to the large heap in front.

"so want to continue for the contents of your wardrobe or will lamia no longer let you?" Allen asked as he shuffled the deck of cards.

"nope I wont. I know you Allen you will rob him of every item of clothing he has." lamia said resting her head Tyki's shoulder. Allen smiled as he looked at the occupants of the room, no one was hiding behind a mask or having to lie.

"£1785." road called out as she turned and draped her arms over Allens shoulders. "ne Allen can we go get candy now?"

"of course Yume were first?" Allen knew that when it came to getting candy for road he would need to go to at least a dozen shops. Kanda just pointed to the large bowl of candy on the table.

"road what's wrong with these?" road held her hand out for the bowl but as Kanda went to hand it to her lamia snatched it from him.

"no you don't! This is the family's candy if we let road near it there wont be any left for me." she placed the bowl back on the table. "so were to first road?" Allen laughed as road summoned her door and the five of them made there way to the first store, he had found his home.

-black order-

Lenalee sat curled on her bed crying in silence first Allen leave then Kanda goes missing and now Lavi was avoiding her. Could things get any worse.


End file.
